Outgoth the Goth
by Quitting Time
Summary: Jade is the dark Goth queen of Hollywood Arts. All fear her, save for Tori, whom Jade professees to hate and all in her life is well ordered. At least until a new student even more dark and even more Goth than she is, arrives. One who takes a liking to Tori and soon all is turned upside down. The name of that new student, Wednesday Addams. As in The Addams Family.
1. A New Student

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious plus the characters from the Addams family and associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Outgoth the Goth.**

**Chapter 1 – A new student.**

**No One's POV**

It was the first hour of the day and the Hollywood arts students were in Sikowitz's class ready for a new day.

"How was your weekend Jade?" Asked Tori, in a chipper voice from the row behind the Goth.

"Good, because I didn't have to see you." Snapped Jade. "Must you always talk to me? We're not friends."

Tori's reply was cut off by Sikowtiz entering, not from the window but the door.

"Hello children. I have a new student joining us today. Please make her feel welcome."

At this point a girl in a long all-black dress with white collar came in. She had jet black hair in braids that came down her front and skin that was even paler than Jade's. On her face was a rather dour expression. Several of the other students noticed, she seemed not to blink.

"Children, this is Wednesday Addams. She's just joined Hollywood Arts."

The class greeted her with a chorus of hellos, all except for Jade who eyed the newcomer suspiciously.

"Oh great, another pale faced weirdo." Said Rex, a few moments later.

Her facial expression not changing one iota, Wednesday walked over and silently starred into Rex's eyes.

"Termites." Said Wednesday, not averting her icy gaze.

"Wha…What about termites?" Replied Rex, in a shaky voice.

"My termites would love to meet you. They get….Lonely."

Rex soon began to shake, but his owner Robbie seemed to grow even more nervous.

Turning her attention to Robbie, Wednesday deadpanned. "How do you spell your full name?"

"Uhhhh….Robert Alan Shapiro. "Robbie said, spelling it out. "Why?"

"Can't have the tombstone spelled wrong. I hate that."

Robbie just turned white and Rex, quickly looked the other way.

No one else said a word, as they were all to stunned to speak.

Wednesday then turned her attention to the rest of the class, checking each one out carefully with a look of morbid curiosity. When she got to Jade, she didn't even stop to look at her for more than a microsecond. As if she was not even worth looking at.

When Tori saw Wednesday's attention get to her, could have sworn she saw the slightest hint of a smile, however it only lasted an instant. Normally a smile would be a good thing, but in this case, she wasn't sure if that was the case.

"Sit anywhere you'd like Wednesday." Said Sikowitz.

"I will, thank you." Said Wednesday in a monotone voice as she made a beeline for Tori, where she sat in the seat next to her.

Smiling nervously, Tori extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Tori."

Instead of shaking it, Wednesday simply examined it as if it were some curiosity. "You're nervous and scared. Good. We'll be great friends."

What neither Tori nor Wednesday saw, was the brief look of anger in Jade's face?

Sikowitz, then hurredly got into his lecture about covering up mistakes on stage, which distracted Tori from Wednesday.

After a while, her curiosity got the best of her and Tori looked over at Wednesday. The girl was taking detailed notes, like everyone else, but it was the doodle on one side of the page which caught Tori's attention. Unlike Jade's doodles, which were mainly scissors, hers was what appeared to be a full human sacrifice of some kind. The scene, drawn in pencil was what appeared to be a young nubile virgin being sacrificed to some evil looking horned god on a bloodstained altar.

"You like my artwork?" Said Wednesday.

Tori smiled uneasily. "It's very nice."

Again Wednesday, smiled briefly. "Thank you. I did it from memory, so I'm not sure if I got all the details right. It's a pity, I couldn't draw the screams."

Not sure, how to respond, Tori just tried to smile and refocused her attention on the lecture. All went well until near the end of the class.

"Ok, children it's alphabet improv time." Sikowitz announced. "Cat and Ryder Daniels, go ahead."

The pair went up on stage and started, with things going well until Cat messed up on U.

"Ok, Cat you're out. Wednesday go ahead."

Wednesday got up and walked on stage, facing a smug looking Ryder.

Sikowitz Nodded. "Ok Ryder, you can start with A"

"And I thought Jade was creepy."

Wednesday simply stood there with her ever present, dour expression. "Because you Flatter me, you think you will get down my pants. Well flattery will get you nowhere. Besides, I doubt you'd make a good looking corpse anyway. Considering you spent the entire time looking at one girl after another I very much doubt you couldn't be faithful to one if you tried. You'll most likely get married, quickly cheat on her, get divorced, get married again to someone a lot more mousy and more willing to take your shit, but unbeknownst to you, she'll feel so betrayed by your unfaithfulness, she'll probably overcome her inherent mousiness and just cut off your penis in your sleep. She'll realize what she's done and flee leaving you to just bleed to death right in your bed. Still you won't make a very good looking corpse."

The eyes of the normally smug Ryder, opened wide as his mouth fell open. All that came out was a high pitched.

"MOMMY!"

Sikowitz shook his head. "No Ryder, You needed a C, not an M. You're out!"

Ryder was out alright, right out the door in a mass of tears, suddenly bursting from his eyes.

Sikowitz was about to call out the next person to go up against Wednesday, when much to the class's relief, the bell rang.

As Wednesday came back to grab her black bag off the chair, Tori smiled. "He's been pissed off at me since I exposed him as a major asshat. Thank you for destroying him."

Wednesday nodded. "Destroying, implies no body is found, but we can do that later, I have a barrel of acid at home, just for that purpose. In the meantime can you show me to Mrs. Kirks, screenwriting class? It's in room 236."

Wednesday was even stranger than Jade, but according to Tori, anyone who could reduce Ryder Daniel to tears in less than 30 seconds was ok in her book. "I have the same class. Come with me."

In the meantime, Jade watched Wednesday and Tori walk off without so much as looking back.

"Man is she dark." Said Beck, as he got up.

Andre chuckled. "You got that right, she obliterated Daniels."

"I'M DARK TOO!" Blasted Jade who up to now had been ignored, as the focus had been squarely on Wednesday.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Yes Jade, you're dark too. Think of it this way. At least she's gotten Vega out of your hair. Normally she'd be talking to you, trying to be your friend, as you seem to complain about all of the time."

"Whatever." Jade cursed, clenching her fists as she stormed off.

**I gotta be nuts starting yet another story, but after watching a very funny web series on youtube, "Adult Wednesday Addams," the idea came to me. The series is about an adult Wednesday, going out in the real world as an adult and encountering real situations. Check it out.**


	2. The slap

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious and characters from the Addams family and their associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Outgoth the Goth**

**Chapter 2 – The slap.**

**I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks. I hope you will all continue to read and enjoy this story.**

**No One's POV**

"So does your family live nearby?" Asked Tori as she and Wednesday walked to class.

"We just moved here."

"I hope you like L.A. It's a great town."

Wednesday paused, "It has….potential"

"I want to be a singer, what about you. I'm guessing you like acting."

"Yes." Wednesday replied in her normal monotone voice. "I want to learn acting, it will help when certain authorities, question me."

"What?" replied a puzzled sounding Tori.

"Never mind, Tell me about yourself. Is everyone in your family still alive?"

"My grams is dead, but my mom dad and sister Trina are ok." Tori said as started to tell the ever cool Wednesday about her family. Wednesday much to Tori's discomfort, ask several specific questions about how her grams died and where she was buried. But still Tori found the pale girl fascinating. Plus she was nervous what would happen if she walked away.

They arrived at class and the pair sat next to each other. Tori couldn't figure Wednesday out, she was pretty, but in a deathlike sort of way.

"I wish Jade would wear her hair in pigtails." Mused Tori silently, as class began.

The class went normally and though had different 3rd period classes, they were near each other, so once again Tori and Wednesday walked.

About half way there, Tori spotted a trio of well-dressed girls and groaned.

Looking over the girls carefully, Wednesday said. "Who are they?"

Tori pointed to a brunette with long hair, in designer jeans and top. She was with a pair of slightly shorter blonde girls "The brunette is Regina Hawkins, the self-appointed Queen bee of the school. She and her two minions, Claire and Emily rule the school and pass judgment on anyone they don't feel worthy. Regina is stuck up as hell, arrogant, vain and just a nasty person. The only person they don't' mess with is Jade, as she threatened them with her scissors."

Spotting the pair, Regina motioned to Claire and Emily. "Check out the new meat. What a freak. Come on; let's put this one in her place."

Regina, threw her chin up and walked over to Wednesday. "So tell me new girl." Regina said her words dripping with contempt. "We've already got one freaky Goth here, so why don't you run back to the funeral you came from. You had to come from a funeral, wearing that ridiculous excuse for a costume. At least Jade as a smattering of fashion sense. You, you're just ugly. "

Wednesday, narrowed her eyes. "I haven't been to one today, but I will be going to one."

"Who's"

"Yours."

Regina looked a bit shocked, but quickly recovered and retorted acidly "So funny, I may just laugh myself to death."

Meanwhile, Jade had stopped to watch the incident as she was passing by. She did however remain out of sight.

Again Wednesday looked unmoved. "It is possible to laugh one's self to death, such as the Italian author Pietro Artino or the Scottish Aristocrat Thomas Urquhart; but judging from your shape, size and the two different fad diet books sticking out of your bag. You'll most likely die from heart failure around the age of 55-60 brought on by severe obesity. I being naturally thin and having several relatives who have lived well past 100, I will for certain outlive you and thus when you pass, I will certainly attend your funeral, wearing this very dress. I'll be the one that pokes you to see if you're still alive and tell your daughters they will end up just as fat."

Her face suddenly turning purple, Regina slapped Wednesday across the face. "Listen you little wierdo. I'm in charge here and you are nothing, got me, nothing at all!"

Wednesday said nothing as the red mark on her pale face quickly faded. In all that time not even her dour facial expression changed, except for a brief but odd twitch of her left eye.

Regina then turned to Tori. "You little nobody, it doesn't matter who you are, or how well you think you sing, or who you hang out with, you will always be a nobody."

Though Wednesday still looked unmoved, Tori quickly became upset. Wednesday then, put her hand on Tori's back.

"Ignore her. Let's go Tori." Said Wednesday before leading Tori off.

"That's right losers, just walk away." Taunted Regina.

"Do not listen to her Tori. She's not worth your time or anyone else's for that matter." Wednesday could be heard, saying to Tori.

Jade scratched her head, "That's all she's going to do?"

A few hours later at lunch, Jade came to the table, fully expecting Wednesday to be there; she was not.

"Vega, Where's your new playmate!" Jade said sarcastically, as she sat down.

"I asked her to join us, but she said she had some arrangements to make. She's new in town, so that makes sense. Probably finding a new dentist or something."

Jade merely made a grumbling sound and began to eat. The conversation and lunch continued as normal, with Jade not insulting Tori once.

Tori continued her day and much to her disappointment, didn't have the odd Wednesday, in any of her afternoon classes.

At the end of the day she encountered Wednesday on her way out.

"Wednesday, did your arrangements go well? It's not easy being in a new town. I used to live in Florida until I was 7, so I know how it goes."

Wednesday nodded. "Yes, but they are not quite complete. Thank you for showing me around today."

"You're welcome."

"I would like to continue chatting, but I have some things to attend to. Perhaps you could show me around the town sometime."

Tori suddenly felt very Torn, but this pale girl happened to be the only one giving her the time of day. She was odd, odder than Jade, but very beautiful.

"Sure!"

"Good, we'll arrange something tomorrow. Goodbye Tori Vega!" Wednesday said, as she walked off.

Emerging outside, Wednesday passed Jade who was sitting on the steps. Wednesday paid her no attention and walked past the grumpy looking Goth.

Jade hated being ignored, along with at least one other thing Wednesday had been doing, so in a moment of frustration she bellowed.

"I made a child cry yesterday. That's dark!"

Wednesday stopped, without looking back. "I suppose you let it escape, didn't you!"

Jade suddenly found herself with no comeback. "Ahhh….it was just the neighbor kid. I made her cry real hard." Jade said weakly, her voice trailing off.

Wednesday walked off without saying another word.

Jade went home in a foul mood and spent the night watching the most gory horror movies she had, hoping Wednesday Addams would somehow tomorrow, be gone.

Returning to school the next day, much to her irritation she spotted Wednesday, talking to Tori on the steps outside the main entrance. Jade couldn't notice she was wearing the exact same dress as the day before and was holding a dark umbrella to keep the sun off her.

Not wanting to deal with annoying Latina and her new friend, Jade walked around the back to enter there. In front of the rear door, Jade found Claire and Emily. They both looked visibly distraught.

"I can't believe Regina just moved like that and didn't tell us? Her phone's disconnected too. All she left was this note on my locker." Said a crying Emily to Claire, as they both looked over a note they were holding.

Claire wiped her tears. "I know. I went by her home this morning and its empty, Regina, her parents, the cars. I looked in the window and the furniture was gone."

Jade walked up to the crying pair and snatched the note out of their hands. "What are you two idiots babbling about?"

Looking down at the note, Jade could see it was hastily written in some kind of red ink. In addition, Jade noticed there were several smears of the same red "Ink" on the page.

_Claire and Emily,_

_I'm sorry to say my dad got a new top secret job working for the government and we will be living under an assumed name, in another country. Sadly it's country with no internet, phone or mail service. We had to leave suddenly last night and thus I could not say goodbye properly. _

_So goodbye and good luck._

_Regina Hawks_

Jade handed the note back. "Isn't Regina's last name, spelled Hawkins."

"It is." Wailed Emily through her tears. "She must have been sooo upset to leave us, so upset that she forgot how to spell her name right. It's so terribly sad. "

"Yes. She was so upset, she spilled the ink from the pen on the page." Replied a sobbing Claire, as she wrapped her arms around Emily.

"Whatever." Jade grunted as she walked off. Jade didn't' give Regina any more attention, as thoughts of Vega soon pushed everything else out of her mind.


	3. Just another day

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else.**

**Outgoth the Goth**

**Chapter – 3 – Just another day.**

**No One's POV**

Tori awoke thinking about the new student from yesterday, Wednesday Addams. She remained a strange but very pretty girl. The attention that Wednesday paid to her, was both flattering and unnerving all at the same time. It was a bit like a gruesome accident on the highway that one simply could not look away from. Especially considering that the other sexier accident, didn't want anything to do with her.

As she dressed and got ready for school, her mind drifted to the rather hideous, Regina Hawkins. While Jade was mean, cruel and frequently insulting, Tori could see the good in Jade. Well maybe not actually good, but there was a not totally evil side of Jade and Tori wanted to know that side. Regina however, had no good side and everyone knew it. Regina was nasty, plain and simple. Tori dreaded having to see that sell appointed queen bee, pretty much each and every day.

As she got to the car to leave for school, she found her sister looking at her phone with a rather incredulous expression.

"What's up Trina?"

Looking up from her phone, "I just got at text from my friend, Shelly. It seems that Regina Hawkins dropped out of school and her family mysteriously moved away last night."

Tori stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What you talking about willis?"

Trina frowned. "That joke was funny and relevant about 30 years ago, why must my sister keep watching ancient, unfunny TV shows. No wonder you don't have a man."

Tori scoffed. "Ok then, where's yours."

"Just get in the car." Snapped the elder Vega, harshly. "You heard me right, Regina Hawkins, moved away."

Tori was amazed, the person who in the school who was the most mean to her, next to Jade of course, was suddenly gone. As the car pulled away from the Vega home, Tori felt a great weight lift from her shoulders.

Arriving at school she spotted a familiar black shape walking across the parking lot; it was Wednesday Addams. Looking over, she could see the ghostly white girl was wearing the same black dress and carrying a black umbrella shading herself from the sun.

Still Tori, friendly to a fault, walked over with a smile.

"Hello Wednesday, what's up. Getting settled in alright?

The pale girl looked up and with her standard dour expression said. "Good Morning Tori. I'm fine. I had something to clear up last night, but it's all taken care of now. Walk with me."

Pointing to the umbrella, Tori remarked. "You don't like the sun."

"No, it's bad for my skin. The more corpse like the better, as my mother would say."

Tori quickly disregarded the odd comment and excitedly said the news she was dying to tell. "Hey, good news. That girl Regina, the one who was so mean to you yesterday. I hear she abruptly moved away."

Wednesday nodded. "Interesting. It's a pity I didn't get to say, goodbye. I like goodbyes, the permanent one's especially. Tell me about your singing."

As the pair walked, to the school, Tori told Wednesday about what she liked to sing and how she wanted to be a pop star. At one point she could have sworn she saw Jade walking around the backside of the school, but paid her little notice.

Besides the fact she was ultra-grim, one thing Tori appreciated about Wednesday was her attentiveness. When you spoke, she focused on you intently, to the point she rarely seemed to blink. Deep down Tori craved attention and she ate it right up.

School started and, Tori sat next to Wednesday and Sikowitz's class seemed to go as normal. There were a few exceptions, Tori noticed that Sikowitz seemed not to call Wednesday and looked nervous when he gazed in her direction. Several others did as well. Ryder, sat at the opposite end of the room and avoided looking at her completely.

The day went on and the big topic of conversation was the abrupt departure of the widely hated Regina. Of course, by mid-morning, there was already talk about who would replace her as queen bee of the school.

Tori's 4th period class was biology and at the beginning of class, Mr. Paris excitedly addressed the class.

"I have an announcement. Now this is a performing arts school so the biology and science department usually gets the shaft, funding wise. But thanks to a generous donation by the father of our newest student, Wednesday Addams, we now have our own authentic human skeleton for use in lectures about the human body. It arrived just this morning."

He then from a closet rolled out a gleaming white skeleton held together by little wires and hanging on a mobile rack.

"Is it real?" Asked a brown haired girl in the front row.

"Yes it is. Mostly likely it was a person who generously donated their body to science Let me show you something."

He then pointed to the upper right leg. "Now this bone is called the femur and this person at one point in their life, broke their leg. If you look closely you can see a spot where the bone is much thicker than the rest. That's where the bone broke and subsequently healed. In fact I'll be using this today in our lecture on the human skeletal system."

From behind her, Tori could hear Emily remark. "How funny, Regina once broke her leg in the exact same spot skiing a few years back. Small world, isn't it."

"Funny you say that Emily." Said Mr. Paris, "That's precisely the name that Mr. Addams gave our newest addition. It is a small world isn't it."

Emily who still looked a bit sad, responded. "Yes, but Regina hated biology and wouldn't be caught dead here."

The class let out a light chuckle which was followed by Mr. Paris resuming his lecture.

After getting out biology, Tori encountered Wednesday on the way to the asphalt Café.

"Hi Wednesday. It was so nice of your father to donate the skeleton to the Biology lab."

Wednesday briefly and strangely smiled. "A lesson needed to be taught and that was the answer. I hope they put good use to it."

"Hey, do you want to join my friends and me for lunch."

"Sure."

The pair walked out to the asphalt café where Tori ordered her lunch and much to her surprise, Wednesday ordered a simple beef burrito with a salad. Tori expected something much more exotic from the odd, Wednesday.

Upon noticing Tori looking strangly at her plate, Wednesday shrugged. "I love Mexican food."

Arriving first at the table, Wednesday took the spot in the shade, normally reserved for Jade. Tori paused for a moment, thinking it could spark fireworks, but sat down next to her without a word.

Andre and Robbie with/Rex were next to arrive.

"Hey guys." Tori said cheerfully. "Wednesday had decided to join us."

Robbie and Andre looked at each other rather dubiously for a moment, but like Tori sat down without saying a word.

Rex however did say something. "You do know that's Jade's spot. She's not going to like it."

"Rex be quiet, she's our guest. Stop being rude." Chided Robbie.

Wednesday, looked back rather nonplussed. "OK."

Cat was next to show up and for a few moments she studied Cat's red hair. "Do tell me, what do you use to get it that color. My cousin dies her hair red, but hers is much darker."

"I use a combination of two different dyes' it took me so long to get it, what does she use?"

"AB negative."

"Oooohhh…I'll have to try that. Do they sell that at CVS Pharmacy? I've been trying to get it darker for years. I just can't quite get it right."

"I can help, but I don't have that specific type, but I do have a very fresh supply of B positive. Perhaps you like to try it. You should also try it on the skin, one of my ancestors, Elizabeth Bathory, swore by it to keep her skin soft and youthful."

"Yes. I love soft skin. Yours looks so soft too." Cat Squealed.

"I know." Said Wednesday, with a rare smile.

Andre and Robbie, didn't bother to listen as in the case of most men, when the subject of cosmetics and or skin care is discussed, they stopped listening.

Beck arrived a few moments later and after briefly noting Wednesdays spot, sat down.

At this point, Jade arrived and spotted the ghostly white girl sitting in her preferred spot, with Vega next to her. Jade for several moments, stood there with a very nasty scowl, which was returned with nothing as Wednesday paid Jade no attention what so ever.

Jade then grumbled and sat between Cat and Andre.

"So Wednesday, tell us about your family. Are you an only child." Said Beck between Bites.

"No, I have a brother pugsley. My family consists of Me, Pugsley, Mom, dad, Uncle Fester, Cousin It and our butler Lurch. At the moment, it's just me and Lurch, as the rest of the family is on vacation."

"Oh Where are they?"

"Aleppo."

Cat scratched her head. "Isn't that in Florida?"

"It's in the middle east."

Jade who was visibly irritated by Wednesday seemingly usurping her position, pulled out her biggest pair of scissors and placed them in front of her plate, right in Wednesdays' line of sight.

"Take that." Thought Jade, as a smirk came to her face.

Wednesday, then from her purse, pulled out a large and rather evil looking silver dagger with what looked like a demon on it the hilt. The blade was stained a crimson shade of red. After a moment Wednesday used it to cut her burrito. The blade was much bigger than Jade's scissors, causing the smirk to abruptly melt off of Jade's face. Everyone else at the table was too busy with their lunch to really notice.

Cat pointed after finally taking notice of Wednesdays knife. "You should wash that dried marinara sauce off your knife. It won't taste good with your burrito."

Wednesday looked to the dagger and then to Cat. "Thank you, but I don't mind."

Tori finally commented in an uncertain tone. "Nice knife."

"Thank you. It's been in the family for centuries. It's very special to me."

It was an awkward lunch as Wednesday ate as if she didn't have a care in the world, seemingly oblivious to Jade's shooting daggers from her eyes.

A little later, Tori said. "Jade is that a new top your wearing? It looks nice."

"Thanks." Said Jad,e in an unusually warm tone of voice.

Tori then felt her shoulder being tapped by Wednesday. "Would you like to have dinner this evening. You could show me around. I've heard of Nozu and would like to try it. I'll buy. Then I can take you shopping my Treat."

Tori looked a bit uneasy. "I'd love to, but I can take all of your money. It wouldn't be right."

"Money is no worry for me at all." Replied Wednesday with a shrug. "Please be my guest."

Sure.

Jade said nothing, other than to grit her teeth.

Cat then spoke up. "What are you doing tomorrow Wednesday? I want to try your new hair dye."

Jade who was already irritated, got even more so, but said nothing.

Andre looked over to Beck. "Hey did you see The Walking Dead the other night."

"Yeah, great episode. Lots of action in that one."

"I thought it was sad." Replied Wednesday.

"Why is that? The humans got way from the zombies."

"It was sad because the humans got away from the zombies. Each member of the unliving is unique and special and the humans keep shooting them without any mercy or regard for what they feel and want. Talk about cruelty and barbarism."

And the conversation continued, with Wednesday extolling the virtues of respect for zombies and how they in fact were the heroes' of the story. Andre and Beck by the end of lunch were convinced and said from now on would root for the zombies. Even Tori, who didn't watch the show was convinced.

"Gonna be a long fucking semester." Muttered Jade under her breath, as she left the asphalt café in a particularly foul mood.

**The comment "What you talking about willis." Is one of Gary Coleman's catch phrases from the 1970's -80's TV show, Different Strokes.**

**Aleppo is a city in Syria and has been the center of fierce fighting between Rebels and the Syrian Army for the last few years. **

**Elizabeth Bathory was a real Hungarian Noblewoman from the late 1500's who was reputed to have killed hundreds of girls and used their blood on her skin to keep it youthful. After many bodies were found in her castle, she was put on trial for murder and spent the rest of her years in solitary confinement. They bricked her up in a single room with only an opening big enough for food and drink to pass through. She's no doubt inspired many vampire tales.**

**I saw eye candy last night, still the killer or killers are still very ahead of our heroine. I wonder if our killer is behind the Babylon web site or not. Could Babylon be a mystery for next season. They can't drag out the killer story line forever. Me personally, want to see Lyndy outsmart the killer. So far the killer's outsmarted everyone and it's getting annoying.**


	4. A dinner date?

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, and the characters from the Addams family, their associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Outgoth the Goth**

**Chapter 4 – A dinner date?**

**No One's POV.**

After lunch, Tori thought of her impending evening out with Wednesday. She felt torn about it. Deep down she'd rather be with Jade. For a while, Tori was even thinking of canceling on Wednesday.

Just before the last class of the day, Tori spotted Jade at her locker and decided to go over. Jade had seemed to have been in a bad mood since lunch and Tori wanted to see if she was better.

"Hi Jade." Tori said cheerfully.

Jade who had just shoved a book in her locker, slammed it shut and turned around. There was a distinct scowl on her face.

"What do you want Vega!" Snapped Jade, in a rather harsh fashion.

Not expecting the harsher than normal reply, Tori took a step back. "I was just saying hi."

"Well you did, now get lost."

At that moment, Tori decided to go out with Wednesday.

"Jade, I was just…..nevermind." Tori said, before she turned and walked off.

Watching Tori suddenly just give up and walk off, Jade banged her head against her locker.

"Fuck!" Jade hissed. before storming off.

After the last class, Tori was at her locker when Wednesday walked up.

"Tori, thank you for agreeing to go out. Would it be Ok, if I picked you up at 6:30. We can eat and go to the mall."

Tori smiled. "Sure, that will give me time to clean up and change. I live at 2350, West Carmilla Avenue.

"Good, see you then."

Tori went home, washed up and put on a nice blue dress. It wasn't a date, but Tori certainly got vibes that it could be one. She was odd, scary and beautiful, not to mention interested.

At 6:30 on the dot, the doorbell rang. Tori who was all ready to go, opened the door to find Wednesday standing there.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure, let's go."

Walking out the door, Tori briefly paused to see Wednesday's car was a somewhat beat up 1979, Black Cadillac hearse.

"My apologies for the car Tori."

Tori shrugged. "No worries, you drive what you can some days."

"Yes, most unfortunate that my brand new hearse developed a transmission problem. Again I'm sorry for the poor condition of the car. Though you'd be interested to know it does have an entertainment connection, of which I think you'd be very interested." Wednesday remarked as they walked to the car and opened the door for Tori.

"What?" Said Tori, her curiosity peaked.

"It was the hearse that carried Fred Astaire to the cemetery after he had died."

Tori's eyes opened wide. "Ooohhh….I love Fred Astaire. He's one of my favorite actors. His dancing looked so effortless."

Wednesday got in the car and started to drive. "It needs some body work, my brother Pugsly was using to see how fast our neighbor could run."

"Like timing or pacing him for something, like a race or something like that."

"It was a race of sorts. Let's just say he lost, but enough of that. Are you ready for a great evening?"

The rest of the drive was pleasant and they arrived at Nozu in no time. They grabbed a booth and made themselves comfortable.

"So Tori, Have you written many songs?"

"Oh, yes I've been writing them since I was 8 years old. Though my first one was about my dead hamster, Franklin"

Wednesday seemed quite interested about that. "Very interesting, please continue."

So they ordered and Tori kept talking about her music with Wednesday listening carefully. But no sooner it started, Tori suddenly heard two very familiar voices, causing her to groan.

"Not them."

"HEY CHAD! BABE ALERT!"

"Who are they?" Said Wednesday as the two guys approached.

Slapping herself on the head. "Alan and Chad. They're always together, hitting on every girl that moves and always high fiving each other. They hit on me and Jade when we were here on a class assignment. They would not stop hitting on us. We even sang a song telling them we weren't interested. They still didn't get it."

A second later Alan and chad arrived at the table.

"Hey look its Tori and girl that looks like Jade. How about we join you." Said Chad, as he tried to sit down next to Wednesday.

"You're dates have arrived." Said Alan smugly, as he sat next to Tori.

Wednesday quickly sized them up. "Alan, Chad, you hope to be our dates for tonight, Correct?"

Chad smiled. "We are your dates, rescuing you from boredom, to show you the best, most rocking time you've ever had."

With slightly evil look, Wednesday turned to Alan. "Tell me do either of you have a vagina?"

Alan looked a bit surprised, but quickly recovered with a grin. "I like you already, but I have something that fits well into one."

Looking unimpressed, Wednesday continued. "Well since neither of you do, neither of you couldn't possibly sexually satisfy me. But in the interest of fair play, I am willing to give both of you a chance to do so."

Alan and Chad, quickly hi-fived each other. "threesome." They shouted in unison.

At this point Wednesday had pulled out two legal documents and handed both Chad and Allen one.

"These are my standard release forms. They will release me and my family for any responsibility for damage, injury and or loss of any appendages you may suffer up to and including, violent death, during the attempt to satisfy me. Please sign in triplicate."

At this point, the enthusiasm of both guys diminished slightly.

"You mean we're getting a real shot?" Said Chad cautiously. "Both of us?"

"Well, let me be more specific." Wednesday said with a deadly serious look, as she pulled from her purse, two identical but razor sharp daggers. "You will take these, fight to the death. The winner will then get a chance to pleasure me and attempt to bring me to orgasm. But mind you, you only get one attempt to do so? If you were a woman, you'd get more, but you're not, so you only get one."

Alan at this point started to turn a pale shade of green. "What if that person fails?"

Wednesday at this point, pulled out two cards along with two pens. "I do not tolerate failure, to be precise. Be sure to fill these cards out with the name of your next of kin please."

Tori meanwhile just watched with amazement as both Chad and Allen not only turned green but seemed to completely deflate.

Looking increasingly patient, Wednesday placed the pens in each Chad and Alan's hands. "Come on, be quick about it. Or is it your macho, we're ladies men act, just a cover for the fact that you're both too afraid to admit your insanely in love with each other. "

As if struck, Chad and Alan both froze and stared at each other, their eyes wide as saucers.

After a few moments of dead silence, Chad said in a barely audible whisper. "I didn't know you felt that way. I was so afraid to tell you."

Suddenly tearing up, Alan blurted out. "I love you so much. I just wanted to be with you. "

Both of them, suddenly ignoring Wednesday and Tori, got up and faced each other while holding hands.

"I Love you too Alan."

Tori was utterly dumbfounded, but the sudden and bizzare turn of events.

"Be with me forever?" Said Chad, with a hopeful expression.

"My god yes." Responded Alan as they left hand in hand.

After watching the pair leave, Wednesday sighed and placed the daggers and legal forms back in her purse. "Such a Pity, I would have been so fun to watch those two fight to the death."

From across the room a group of girls cheered. "Oh my god, they're not going to hit on us anymore."

Finally able to speak, Tori said. "OH my god, that was amazing. Impossible and amazing. You not only got them out of the closet, you got those annoying twits out of the hair of every female in the county.

Wednesday nodded. "It was obvious." Tori then noticed her turn slightly red for a moment. "Then again, I probably was as well. Can I show you something?"

Still amazed, Tori nodded.

From her purse, Wednesday pulled out a sheet of paper, on which was a drawing in charcoal. Wednesday slid it to Tori. "I made this for you."

Tori looked at the drawing, which was done in great skill, with amazement. The drawing was of Tori, in a long Victorian era dress. Tori could see how Wednesday tried very hard to capture her beauty. Tori noted how her hair was drawn as is spilled over her shoulders with such detail.

There was two other details which did not escape Tori's notice. Tori's eyes were closed and her hands across her chest as if she was dead.

The second detail was the fact that the drawing was that of Tori in a coffin.

"Tori you would make such a beautiful corpse. I couldn't resist drawing you."

Despite the utterly morbid nature of the drawing, Tori was genuinely impressed and rather touched.

"You did this by memory? It's so beautiful."

Wednesday smiled, if only for an instant. "Thank you. I was quite taken with you. To be honest."

"I'm so touched you'd do this for me."

"It was nothing."

"It wasn't and to be honest, I probably was a bit obvious myself. I think you're beautiful as well."

Feeling bold, not to mention wanted, Tori moved forward. "I know this was just a dinner, but would you like to elevate this to an official date."

While she didn't smile or even change her always present dour expression, Tori could see a sparkle in Wednesdays eyes. "I would like that."

Within seconds, both girls leaned in a bit closer of the table and began to talk. At this point the conversation revolved around when each knew they liked woman.

But the pair, so engrossed in conversationi, had a single spectator and that was Jade.

Becoming increasingly jealous and feeling bad about how she treated Tori, went to Nozu. She justified it by saying she was merely going to get some food. Of course she was really spying and had been hiding around the corner.

First she was just as stunned as Tori to see Wednesday make short work of Chad and Alan, by outing them to each other.

But upon hearing Tori say the words, "_would you like to elevate this to an official date," _Instantly made Jade's blood boil.

Filled with Rage she punched the wall, which sadly happened to be made concrete, causing her hand to throb with intense pain.

"FUCK, FUCK FUCK!" Cursed Jade, as she stormed out of Nozu, unseen.


	5. Temper, Temper

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and associated trademarks, along that of the characters from the Addams family are property of someone else and not me.**

**Outgoth the Goth**

**Chapter 5 – Temper, Temper**

**No One's POV**

Jade went home directly from Nozu, her hand throbbing in pain the entire way. Entering the house, she went straight into the kitchen to get some ice for her hand.

In the kitchen she found her mother, who appeared to be ready for a night out. The tall, tanned, blonde, Carolyn West, was wearing a stylish white Versace dress with pearls and Fendi Handbag.

"Jade, what happened to your hand."

"I punched a concrete wall, that's what happened." Snapped Jade, as she went to the fridge.

Carolyn West scoffed. "So tell me, what did the offending wall do to you? Did it learn its lesson?"

Jade ignored the comment, pulled out an ice tray from the freezer, sat down at the table and started to dump the ice cubes in a plastic bag.

"Where are you and dad going?" Jade asked, a few moments later.

"Out, your father and I are having dinner at the Ryerson's. They've even invited Sir Gerald Smith-Park and his wife Eleanor to join. It should be a wonderful evening. They are distant cousins of the queen you know."

"Translation, we're going to try to advance our social status by kissing up to old money and distant royalty." Jade sneered.

Jade detested her mother's materialism and constant attempts to improve her social status, by meeting the right people. It wasn't enough the woman owned her own real estate agency, she needed more.

Carolyn West, glared at Jade for a moment, then sat down. "Let me see your hand."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your mother. Now hold out your hand."

Reluctantly Jade held out her hand, which her mother carefully examined. Jade was in obvious pain, but her mother seemed to ignore that in her examination.

"You're lucky; you bruised the hell out of your hand, but luckily didn't break anything. Take aspirin and keep it iced. It's already starting to swell. Not to mention stop punching walls."

Carolyn helped Jade finish the icepack and placed it on her daughter's hand. "Care to talk about it Jade?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it."

Carolyn leaned back and put a finger on her chin with a mischievous expression. "Ummmm….let me guess. Tori Vega. That girl you rant about at least twice a day."

"It's not her!" Bellowed Jade, as she instantly stood up from the table.

Carolyn laughed. "You've got it bad."

"NO I DON'T!"

Carolyn rolled he eyes. "Fine, whatever. But maybe if you'd perhaps wear a nice dress and not that dreadful black funeral garb and be nice to that girl, you'd get somewhere. But you're playing super hard to get by acting you hate her."

"It's too fucking late. She's found someone else." Jade said as she lowered her head.

"However could that be? I thought your plan to hate her constantly was working so well, you mean it's not gotten you into her pretty little pants." Mocked Carolyn.

Jade sighe. "She's found an even darker and paler Goth to hang out with. That ivory skinned demon, stole her right out from under me. And I think she knew I liked her all along."

Carolyn's face, grew serious for a moment. "So you're just going to give up and punch walls. To be brutally honest, that's downright pathetic." Carolyn said dismissively, as she got up and started to walk away.

"What should I do, then?" Spat out Jade in a flash of anger.

Carolyn West paused. "If you give up, you get nothing. If you actually act a bit nice to her and stop acting like a gloomy weirdo, you' may score some points."

"So that's it?"

Suddenly the voice of Jade's father could be heard from near the front door. "I'm ready honey. Let's get moving, we can't be late."

"Pretty much." Carolyn said, before saying somewhat cryptically. "Just watch your back."

With that Carolyn walked off and a few moments later, the slamming of the front door could be heard.

As Jade got up to head to her room, she chuckled. "Like I need to watch my back."

**Jade's POV**

I arrived at school the next day, prepared for the worst. That their date went well and they would be all gazing into each other's eyes. My hand was bruised and still hurt like hell.

Sure enough I walk in and see Tori standing with Wednesday at their locker. I do need to make points, but I think some tact is needed.

If I'm all nice Tori will get instantly suspicious, probably because I'm not nice. Not to mention, darko the clown, who will also get suspicious that I'm going to take her would be girlfriend. So I need to be cool about it.

So I quickly went to my locker got my stuff and then casually walked up to Tori and Wednesday. As I approach I hear part of Tori talking about last night.

"I can't believe I saw the graves all those famous people. Clark Gable, Alan Ladd and Nat King Cole. So interesting. Thank you so much Wednsday, I loved it."

Fuck, she's taking Tori to cemeteries, that just pisses me off.

"Did I hear the word Graves?" I say with a smirk.

Tori turned to me. "Wednesday and I had our first date. She took me to the Forest Lawn Cemetery, in Glendale. Showed me all the famous graves. It was such a great time."

"Is that so? Not sure if that'd be your thing." I say looking skeptical, making sure to focus all my attention on Tori and none on Wednesday. Though out of the corner of my eye, her expression looks a bit more annoyed than normal.

"Oh yes." Tori rambles in rapid fashion, which something she does when she's very excited. "It was so romantic, she told me about how everyone died and she knew all the details. It was so fascinating."

I scoff loudly. "I suppose you had your first kiss in front of Jimmy Stewarts, grave too."

Tori smirked back. "Actually it was David O Selznick, you know he produced….."

I was already pissed off, but that really irratated me and I promptly cut Tori off. "Yeah…yeah….Movie producer, produced Gone with the wind and Rebecca and won academy awards for both of them."

I then turned to Wednesday and glared momentarily. "Oooohhh a Goth taking a girl to a cemetery, real fucking original. Then I pointed to her left cheek. Oh yeah, your clown white is smudging."

I hoped that my rant would get some sort of reaction out of my rival, but she stood there looking very unimpressed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tori looking at me very disapprovingly, which only made me angrier.

"I'll take your childish and insulting rant into advisement, thank you. I wish to continue to plan, tonight nights date with Tori, so you may go now." Wednesday said, in a monotone voice.

By now, I was painfully aware that I had both lost control of both the situation and my temper.

"NO ONE DISMISSES ME. I LEAVE WHEN I WANT!" I shouted with fury, before storming off.

I was in a most foul mood at this point, which wasn't helped any when further down the hallway I encountered Robbie and Rex.

"Hi Jade." Said Robbie,

"Hey there sweet cheeks. Your looking rather mad and sexy today." Rex said in a particularly smarmy voice.

At this point I yanked Rex from Robbie's arm's and proceeded to bite Rex's ear off. I then shoved the ear in my pocket and Rex in the trash can.

"REX!" Shouted a panicked Robbie, before I shoved him against a locker.

"NEXT EAR I'M TAKING OFF SHAPIRO, IS YOURS!" I screamed at the terrified Robbie before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on babe, calm down!"

It was Beck, and his voice was somewhat calming. Despite we're no longer dating he still can manage to talk me down. You don't date me for 2 years and not learn how to diffuse my anger. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have survived very long.

Beck held up a cup of coffee from Java express. "Ease down champ! Come on. It's almost time for class. Here you can have my coffee. You like coffee."

I let go of Robbie before growling at him and grabbed the coffee greedily.

As Beck eased me to class, I could hear Rex shrieking about his ear behind me.

Beck who knew how to handle me, spoke in an even calm tone of voice. "Care to talk about it. I sense something's bother you. I can tell merely by the way you threatened to remove his ear. It's a bit more intense than your normal threats of bodily harm."

I took a huge drink of my coffee and answered sharply. "NO!"

"Well, all I can say is to step back and give your problem some real thought and how best to approach it. Don't just rush into whatever it is. Whatever it is, it has really gotten under your skin. So calm down."

I muttered thanks and proceeded to class, which sadly was Sikowtiz's class with both Tori and Bozo the clown. I sat as far away as I could and did my best to focus on my studies.

Thankfully both Tori and Wednesday, who sat with each other, ignored me.

Robbie and Rex showed up a bit late, with Rex having a bandage over where his ear was. Rex kept saying how much he looks like Picasso now.

He did until an annoyed looking Sikowtiz told him, it was Vincent Van Gogh who cut off his ear.

Both my mom and Beck were right, as much as I hate to admit it.

My mom is right that I needed to do something, simply punching walls and treating Tori like garbage was getting me nowhere.

Beck was right in the fact that I needed to calm down and think it over. My attempt to charm Tori this morning, if you can call it that, was an utter disaster.

So for the rest of the day, I kept to myself and kept one eye on Wednesday. Just what is she all about anyway? I ate by myself at lunch in the broomcloset.

Wednesday's probably not even a real Goth anyway. I'll bet her room's walls have posters with Taylor Swift and one direction or whatever boy band is popular this week, on them.

Arriving home, I got yet another surprise, as the foyer was filled with several suitcases, none of which were mine.

As I stood there looking at assembled luggage, my mom came down the stairs.

"Oh good, you're here. I can go over the rules before your dad and I leave."

"Leave?" I said, with a scowl.

"One day, that scowl, will just stay on your face. But back to business, your dad and I are leaving tonight on that 3 week cruise around South America we told you about."

"You didn't tell me about that?"

Looking slightly irritated, my mom briefly made a fist. "That's what I forgot. I knew it was something. Oh, your father and I are leaving on a 3 week cruise around South America. Sun, Fun and all you can drink. We'll be on the MS Queen Victoria, one of the most luxurious cruise ships in the world.. Only the best for your father and I. The Itinerary and 250 hundred dollars for food are on the kitchen table. We'll be back on the 17th. No parties and if you break it, it's coming out of your college fund."

For once I wanted my mom around so possibly she could help me with my problem and she goes on a cruise they forgot to tell me about; how revolting.

Letting my disappointment show, I huffed. "I hoped for some advice with my Tori problem."

A honk from a car could be heard at this point from outside, causing my mother to shout. "Dear, the airlines van's here to pick us up. Let's go."

As my dad came bounding down the stairs my mom said. "Dear, I know what we forgot."

"What's that?" said my dad as he grabbed a suitcase.

"We forgot to tell Jade."

He frowned. "Oh. Sorry. You know we're leaving right?"

"I do now."

There was a knock at the door and my mom went and opened it. On the other side was a burly man.

"I'm here to take Mr. and Mr. West to the Airport. Do you have any bags you need carried?"

My mom pointed to some suitcases stacked on the floor. "Could you grab those please? Thank you."

The man took the suitcases, put them on a small hand truck and soon went out the front door. At the same time, my parents each grabbed a bag and headed to the front door.

"By Jade, stay safe."

I was still very irritated and before my mother could leave, I barked. "I have relationship problem and the one time I need help, you run off on vacation.

My parents briefly looked at each other, before my mom put down her bag and vanished into my dad's study.

She emerged a moment later holding a black covered book. "Now, this is not a horror book so I know you're already turning up your nose at it. But in my experience this is the best dating and relationship book that's ever been written. Read this, assuming you can actually read something that doesn't have the words scissoring in it. You can have Cat help you with the big words. But this will help."

That's my mother, helpful, sarcastic and mocking all at the same time.

She handed me the book, kissed me on the cheek. "I'll bring you one of those, my parents went on vacation and all I got was this t-shirt, t-shirt."

She knows perfectly well I hate touristy crap, like t-shirts with cute sayings on them.

"Bye Jade." Said my dad and mom in unison as they slammed the door, leaving me alone.

A second later, as I looked down at the book in my hand I muttered. "I wonder what kind of feel good crap, did she give me this time."

The cover of the book read.

_THE ART OF WAR BY SUN TZU_

_The ancient Chinese book of military tactics and philosophy_

It was all so absurd, from Wednesday Addams, to my parents going on vacation without telling me, to my mom giving me a book of military strategy as dating advice.

It was so absurd, that all I could do was laugh…..

**The book "The Art of War" is a classic book of Military tactics and strategy written some 2000 years ago. It is considered by many to be one of the finest works of its kind and influenced many prominent military leaders. Many have also taken its lessons and used them in business, sport and other activities. **


	6. A Close shave

**Disclaimer: The show, Victorious and the characters of The Addams family and associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Outgoth the Goth**

**Chapter 6 – A close shave.**

**No One's POV**

After she stopped laughing, Jade looked at the "Art of War" book for a few moments, before tossing it on a stack of Vogue magazines that her mother had on a nearby table.

"Whatever."

While she didn't think she needed a book, Jade did realize she needed to relax. So she ordered herself a pizza, turned off her phone and decided to have a horror movie marathon on the 70" big screen TV in the living room.

She didn't usually get to watch them on the big screen as either her father was watching sports or her mother didn't like horror movies. Actually her mother on one occasion described them as boring and unrealistic. Jade never knew what that meant, nor did she bother to ask.

So Jade sat down with her pizza and watched George Romero's dead trilogy, Night of the living dead, Dawn of the dead and Day of the dead. Plus as an added bonus she watched his 1973 film, "The Crazies."

By the end of the night she had managed to relax and enjoy her movies in solitude. As far as Tori or Wednesday she actually tried not to think of it. All she knew is that blowing her top and acting like a major asshat was not the way to go.

As she entered the school the next day she mused. "But I like blowing my top, it's a natural state of being for me."

But then she spotted Tori alone by her locker and decided to take a small step and swallow a bit her pride. Jade would be the last person to swallow her pride, but it was something about the sight of that Latina that just did things to her.

Jade walked up and tapped Tori on the shoulder.

Startled, Tori turned around and looked as if she didn't know what to say. "Oh hi Jade. Do you need something?"

Not used to apologizing or being humble, Jade found herself both shifting and looking at her feet. "I acted a bit rudely yesterday morning….uhh…I'm sorry."

After a moment's silence, Tori responded sharply. "Beck put you up to this didn't he?"

That snapped Jade out of her nervousness. "NO!"

Tori crossed her arms looking skeptical. "Then why are you apologizing."

Part of Jade wanted to explode, but she restrained herself. "I'm only human."

Suddenly seeing Wednesday, looking as dour as ever, walk up. Jade looked over to Wednesday and muttered. "At least some of us are human."

Not waiting for a response, Jade turned and walked off.

Tori watched Jade walk off for a moment, then turned to Wednesday.

"HI!"

"Was she bothering you?"

Tori kissed Wednesday on the cheek, "No, just playing one of her head games. Par for the course. Thank you again for dinner last night. Medieval times was really fun, all the sword fights and the joust."

"Yes." Deadpanned Wednesday. "But the knights didn't actually fight to the death. That ruined my appetite, how am I supposed to possibly eat if someone's life isn't actually in danger."

Tori not sure how to respond, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. Plus in the big fight the green knight was obviously the inferior one. He could barely hold a sword, my mother cold beat him with both arms tied behind her back. He won't be coming back. I'm seeing to that."

Tori nodded, "He was a pretty lousy actor. They should fire him for sure. You should write them a letter."

"Yes, that too." Remarked Wednesday.

"Ready to go to class Wednesday? Remember we're meeting in the blackbox theatre today?"

The girl in black shook her head. "Yes, I need to go to my locker. I'll meet you there."

20 minutes later, Tori, Jade and the rest of the gang were in the black box theatre and Sikowitz was on stage.

"Ok Children, As I explained yesterday, we're going to do a few scenes on the stage with proper lighting. Cat, Andre your up."

The class went fine until it was Jade and another student named Kurt Moore's turn. They were doing a scene from Barefoot in the Park and all was going well, when the unexpected happened.

Jade was in the middle of a line, when she suddenly stepped exactly 1 foot to the left and less than 1 second later, a large stage light crashed down onto the stage where she had been standing.

"Are you Ok Jade!" Shouted Sikowitz as he ran up to Jade, who was standing there stunned.

Tori who had been sitting in the front row with Wednesday ran up. "Jade, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. It missed me." Jade barked, as she recovered her wits and looked to the audience.

Sitting only a few feet away was Wednesday who's very sour facial expression didn't change one iota.

Class was immediately dismissed and principal Helen gave Jade the opportunity to go home. She also profusely apologized.

Jade was stunned, shaken but just wanted to go on with her day. A few hours later, she was called into Principal Helen's office.

She again apologized and explained that after a quick investigation they discovered the light fell as a result of a worn bolt. We are so very sorry."

Jade nodded and said. "I'm sure you are."

Not wanting to be there anymore, she got up but as she did she paused. "Tell me, that area above the stage is kept locked right?"

"Yes at all times and from the thick layer of dust on the floor up there, it seems no one has been up there for some time. I'm the only one with the key. I'm not sure what you mean by that but it was unmistakably an accident."

"I'm going home for the day. I won't sue if that's what you're worried about. Just make sure that never happens again." Jade muttered tersely, as she walked out.

Jade was shaken, but not for the reason one would expect. While the thought of nearly being squished by a stage light was disturbing, the reason she wasn't was even more so.

As she drove home, she went over that moment just before the light fell in her mind. She was on stage, Wednesday and Tori were only feet away in the front row and she suddenly stepped to the side.

The thing is that Jade hadn't intended to step or even move, her entire concentration was on the line she was currently reciting,

On her way home, Jade spoke aloud to herself. "I just moved. There wasn't any thought to it. No sense of danger, no premonition of doom, no nothing. It was like a reflex action. I suddenly stepped to one side and suddenly wham, I get missed."

She wanted to suspect Wednesday. But Jade knew that the door to the area was locked and no one had been up there for some time, there was not one shred of evidence to indicate otherwise.

"Maybe it was just a freak thing." Jade finally concluded.

About the same time Tori was sitting down to lunch with Wednesday and the others.

"Where's Jade?" Asked Robbie.

"She went home a little while ago. I saw her as she was leaving." Answered Beck

"Was she ok?" Said Tori with a noticeable amount of concern in her voice.

Wednesday briefly scrunched her face. "She is fine, the light missed her by several inches. With the weight of that particular light, had it hit her it wouldn't have been a matter of her being alright, it would have simply crushed her skull, resulting in instant death. Tori, would you like to get some Ice cream after school at Benny's. Cat, you can come as well. Any other takers."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "No offense Wednesday, but you hardly seem like the Ice cream type."

"I'm not, but I like shakes and the pure intensity of Ice Cream headache they cause. I find a certain purity to it, that one cannot find elsewhere. I find Banana Raspberry, seems to cause the longest lasting ones. While mint chocolate Ice cream headaches are shorter, they do tend to be more intense."

The assembled group at the table looked at Wednesday strangely until she said. "I'm buying."

"Cool." Said Andre.

"I'm In." Said Beck.

"Yay, Ice Cream." Squealed Cat with Joy.

Tori smiled and kissed Wednesday on the cheek. "You're so generous."

Jade returned the next day, trying not to think about Wednesday or falling lights. As soon as she entered, Tori came up.

"Jade, are you OK."

"I'm Fine Vega." Jade said, trying to keep her cool.

No sooner that had Jade said that a familiar dark form appeared and took Tori's hand.

"Come on, I want to kiss in that broom closet you're always talking about. I like kissing in dark, confined spaces that smell of poisonous chemicals."

The odd thing about that statement, Jade could have sworn Wednesday was being sincere. Regardless, Tori smiled and walked off, before Jade could say anything.

"So much for that deep conversation," Growled Jade.

At lunch, Jade kept to herself but watched Wednesday eat. The girl rarely seemed to look at her food, but kept her eye on everyone else around her.

Later on in the day, Jade made another attempt to simply say hello to Tori, between classes. Nothing grand or anything special, just say hello.

As before, less than 5 seconds after Jade said hello, Wednesday appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Jade at this point decided to leave.

It happened again the next day which was friday, whenever she got near Tori, Wednesday simply showed up as she was some sort of apex predator that knew her territory was being encroached on.

At the end of the day, Jade wasn't sure what the deal was with Wednesday. Leaving the school she simply didn't know. All she knew is that Tori was leaving directly from the school to meet Wednesdays family, as they had just returned from vacation.

She got in her car and pulled out of the lot, thinking about Tori and how stupid she had been for not giving Tori even a hint she liked her.

In fact Tori and Wednesday were in her black hears two cars ahead of her. Jade hated Wednesday even more for having a here and all she was a beat up brown, 2005 Honda Accord.

They had all reached a red light and Jade just kept thinking how the Pale demon snatched up Tori right from under her.

"It's my stupid fault." Jade said to herself as the light turned green.

Wednesday's hearse started and the car ahead of her also started to drive, but Jade kept her foot on the break. There was no conscious thought to it, her foot just stayed on the brake. A few seconds later, the car behind her honked.

"What the hell?"

Jade was about to pull her foot off the break when out of nowhere, a city garbage truck ran a red light and barreled through the intersection.

It was then Jade realized that had she started to move out instead of keeping her foot on the brake she would have been directly in the path of said garbage truck. It didn't hit her or anyone else, it just flew through the intersection and kept going.

Again Jade found herself a bit shaken. "Fuck!"

Off in the distance, Jade could see the hearse with Wednesday and Tori also keep going.

Again as she carefully made her way home, Jade wondered why her foot wouldn't move. Again she felt no sense of danger no premonition of death, her foot simply wouldn't move.

Pushing that aside, she thought about Wednesday and her two near misses. Again there was not one shred of proof that Wednesday had anything to do with it, but Jade was certainly getting suspicious.

Getting home, she spotted the Art of War Book she had tossed aside the other day. At first it seemed, he mom was mocking her when she gave her the book.

Now Jade wasn't so sure, the more she thought about it the less she felt like he mother was mocking her at all.

That's why she put down her bag, grabbed the book and started to read it as she walked into the kitchen to make herself dinner.


	7. The Art of War

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious and the characters from the Addams Family, and associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Outgoth the Goth**

**Chapter 7 – The art of war.**

**No One's POV.**

Jade made herself some pasta with alfredo sauce and sat down with the Art of War book. Surprisingly Jade found the book to be quite interesting.

The book itself is laid out into chapters dealing with such topics as, Laying Plans, Tactical Dispositions, Weak Points and Uses of Spies. What Jade appreciated was that many of the lessons Sun Tzu, were written very generally so they could be applied to many different situations.

Not everything in the book could be used by Jade, but she found several passages she felt were useful. She made a point to underline them.

Those included

_"All warfare is based on deception. Hence when we are able to attack, we must seem unable; When using our forces, we must appear inactive; when we are near; we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near."_

And

_"Ponder and deliberate before you make a move."_

_And_

_"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."_

A lot of the things were common sense, but reading all at once put Jade more of a tactical mindset.

After she had finished the book, which wasn't terribly long, she instead of sitting down for a horror movie marathon, she poured herself a bottle of wine and sat by the pool in the back yard thinking over what had happened and what should happen next.

"I've had two near misses with death in the last few days. I could call the police, but tell them what? That a light nearly fell on me and I was nearly t-boned by a garbage truck. A garbage truck whose license plate I did not get. I could tell that I think a certain person was behind them. I got nothing, nada, no evidence and they'd probably lock me up before they did her. She'd come out on top and I'd come across looking like I'd lost my marbles. Maybe I have lost my marbles. Freak accidents do happen." Jade said aloud before taking a long drink of her wine.

She would sit there until the whole bottle of wine was gone, thinking about it all.

Jade spent the next day, Sunday, at home, a small part of her wanting to avoid tempting fate, but she mostly stayed home to work on a project for scriptwriting class and a paper for history. Her thoughts thought frequently drifted to Tori and what could she possibly see in that dark cloud.

By Sunday, the itch to reach out to Tori started to become just a bit too much. That and she wanted to know just how meeting her parents went.

"At least then, Addams can't show up and interrupt." Jade thought happily after coming up with a suitable excuse to call.

So Jade dialed and after 3 rings, she heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello Jade. What do you need?" Said Tori, in a cautious tone.

Slightly put off by Tori assuming yet again she needed something, Jade huffed. "Vega, What makes I need something."

"Because you never call me. Unless you want something."

Jade had to admit that Vega was right and silently cursed herself.

"OK, you're right, I forgot to write it down, Did Sikowitz tell us to read to page 150 or 170 in the reading assignment for class?"

"Page 150."

"Ok…..Hey I'm curious. You met Wednesday's parents, how did it go."

There was an odd pause, before Tori answered. "They live on that big mansion up on Hillsdale. The one that was empty for all those years. The strange thing is that it looks more run down now that it did before they moved it. It's like a museum of curious and strange things. Kind of like your bedroom, only it's a whole house."

"Hmmm…" Jade said, trying to suppress her jealousy.

"I met their butler, lurch. Tall, quiet but polite. I met her parents, Gomez and Morticia. She has a brother, a grandma and cousin It, but they were out for the evening. Something about a swamp."

"So did they like you? Everyone likes you." Jade replied letting some sarcasm creep into her voice.

"You don't!" Came an even sharper reply.

Jade immediately felt defensive. "I've never said that?"

"Yes you have lots of times, I even recorded it once. Just in case you denied ever saying it, would you like me to play it for you?"

Jade felt her stomach fall out, "No! Look I say a lot of things. I was just curious about your time."

"Well Gomez seemed to like me a bit, her mother didn't. I was nice and polite and the strange thing was the nicer and more polite I was, the colder to me she got. They kept talking about dead relatives. One thing's for sure, they're loaded. We had Steak and it was really good. Though I was the only one that ate it cooked, they all at it raw. You alright from your close call?"

"Which one?" Jade, hadn't planned to tell Tori about the near miss at the intersection, but it just came out.

"Huh?"

"I was at an intersection on Friday just after school and for some reason, when the light turned green I was slow to get going. It was good I was. "

Jade could hear a good amount of concern suddenly appear in Tori's voice. "Why?"

"Some asshole driving a garbage truck ran a red light and barreled through the intersection. If I had gone right way, he would have t-boned me right on the driver's side door."

"Oh my god. Were you Ok? Did you get his number?"

"I'm fine." Jade said tersely. "He missed me, but he was gone in a flash. I didn't get his number. "

"I could talk to my dad?"

"Don't bother, it was a city garbage truck, there's a million of the dam things around. It'd be impossible to figure out which asshole did it."

There was a sudden audible click on the line before Tori could answer.

"Jade, Wednesday is on the other line. Can you hold on a sec?"

Gritting her teeth, Jade made a fist. "Sure?"

"How it the fuck did she know? Its like she knew I was talking to Tori." Jade thought to herself.

A few seconds later, Tori came back on. "Can I call you back? Wednesday is coming over to take me shopping."

"Fine!" Jade replied before hanging up.

Jade was frustrated but decided to not let it get to her. In fact something Sun Tzu said ran in her mind.

_"Appear weak where you are strong, appear strong where you are weak"_

"Turn things on their head, in a sense. And how did he put it, All warfare is based on deception." Jade mused quietly, which brought a strategy to mind for the Goth.

The next day Jade came into school, carrying three cups of coffee from Jet Brew on one of those little trays. As expected she found Tori and the always dour looking Wednesday Addams at Tori's locker.

With smirk Jade approached the pair. "Hello Tori, Wednesday, You know Wedensday. I think we got off on the wrong foot. I think you and I may have some things in common. So as a peace offering, I brought you and Tori coffee's from Jet brew."

Jade then handed a cup to Tori. "Unless I'm mistaken, half decaf with a dash of mint."

Smiling Tori took the cup. "You're right. Thanks Jade."

Looking to Wednesday Jade held out a cup. "With you I guessed black with a hint of arsenic, but I'm fresh out of arsenic so it's just straight coffee. I got the Columbian Dark roast for you. It's quite good."

Wednesday narrowed her eyes and stared at the cup. "Why are you obviously trying to curry favor with me and Tori? From what I understand the only time you've ever given coffee to anyone is when you poured it over Tori's head. So there must be an ulterior motive involved."

Using her acting skills to put on a look that indicated she was a bit insulted, Jade carefully placed the cup in Wednesday's hand. "You're welcome."

Then Jade turned to Tori. "Enjoy the coffee Vega."

Turning on her heel, Jade walked away without saying another word.

But while she wasn't talking, she ducked around the corner and carefully listened. A moment later she could hear Tori's voice say in a rather harsh fashion.

"Wednesday, that wasn't nice. Jade gave you coffee and you promptly insult her, by reading something into it. Granted she's mean, selfish and not very nice, but you were just plain rude!"

"But she…" Protested Wednesday.

"But nothing. Manners are manners. Come on….."

Suppressing her laughter, Jade sipped her coffee and slipped away. It was a small victory, getting Wednesday scolded by Tori, but to Jade it was a step in the right direction. Jade suspected that Tori may just do that as she possibly may have felt bad about jumping to the same conclusion yesterday.

The rest of the day proceeded Normally, Jade acted aloof and quiet. At least once or twice she could see Tori was semi irritated with Wednesday.

Jade however, caught Wednesday glaring at her at least once and soon began to get a feeling that something would soon happen. Of course, it did occur to Jade that the two incidents could be nothing more than near fatal accidents.

Jade rather wanted that to be the case. In the meantime, she figured she wait a day or so and carefully think out her next move.

It was two days later and Jade was about to leave for school. She was dressed, had her bag and walked up to her car and put the key in the lock.

But her hand didn't move, like it had disobeyed her mental will to turn the key. A second later it responded and she began to turn they key but stopped as she felt a sense of Deja-Vu to the other two previous incidents. But again she felt no real sense of danger, just it seemed very familiar.

She backed up and looked at the car and it looked normal, no damage and it was parked in the same spot in the driveway as last night.

But the fact that her hand wouldn't unlock the door right away told her something. It was stay out of the car. She put down her bag and began a close inspection of the outside of the car and underside of the car.

Again nothing seemed to be wrong.

So she stood by the driver's side door and looked inside for two solid minutes. Has she gotten in and began to drive she'd be getting on the expressway about this point.

"I'm being stupid." Jade muttered as she spotted something small moving on the car seat. Leaning close to the window, Jade could see it was a spider.

Not just any spider, the thing about 2 inches long was black and had an unmistakable red hourglass shape on its body. It was a poisonous Black Widow Spider.

"FUCK!" Yelled Jade as she quickly opened the door, grabbed the scissors from her boot and used it to impale the arachnid. The creature's legs flayed for a moment before stopping as it died.

While Jade wasn't afraid of spiders, she was a little bit freaked that one found its way into her car. She knew of course that such spiders were found in southern California but it seemed strange.

She walked to the curb where the trash cans were, it was trash day, and dumped the dead spider in the garbage. She made a thorough check of the car which turned up no more spiders, but she did find 94 cents in change, a pair of scissors she thought she had lost and a very old and used condom. The condom was left over from session in the back seat with Beck, almost a year ago.

The spider didn't gross her out, but the condom and the thought of having sex with Beck, did. It was also discarded in the trash.

As she put the lid on the can and grabbed her bag, Jade nodded, "Yeah, she's definitely trying to kill me."

**Actually spiders have been known to nest in peoples cars. Mazda had a car recall for that specific reason some years back. They kept finding spiders in them.**

**The passages Jade reads from "The Art of War" are in fact from the book.**

**I know this chapter is rather light on Wednesday Addams, but we'll see more of her in future chapters. **


	8. Your move

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Outgoth the Goth.**

**Chapter 8 – Your move.**

**No One's POV.**

Jade was about halfway to school when she suddenly slapped herself on the head.

"That was stupid Jade. You should have kept the spider as some sort of evidence."

Instead she had tossed it in the trash after killing it. Jade also knew the garbage men came very early and probably already taken it away.

Once again, Jade realized she had no proof what so ever that Wednesday was trying to kill her. She couldn't even tell her parents who wouldn't return from their cruise for two weeks. After grumbling for her stupidity, she then turned her mind to her reaction. Did she say something, would she mock Wednesday for her failure, what?

Instead Jade decided to simply act as if nothing had happened at all.

"Let freako wonder why I'm not here. But some payback is in order." Jade said with a smirk as an idea formed in her head.

Arriving at school she found the gang, plus Wednesday, sitting on the front steps. As Jade approached she heard Cat ask Tori.

"So what did you two do last night?"

Tori frowned. "She hadn't seen frozen, so we watched it on DVD."

"Oooohhh…..I love that movie." Squealed Cat.

Jade who was both irritated and frustrated responded sharply. "We know that! Your frozen sheets, pillow case, bedspread and Olaf alarm clock kind of gave that away."

Cat's face fell. "It did?"

Jade shook her head and sat down as Andre began to speak.

"So what did you think of it?"

Wednesday answered in her normal monotone voice. "I wasn't impressed. It was very unrealistic."

"I got you there, come on, Ice power's how corny." Beck said after taking a drink of coffee.

"No it's not that. Power's I can believe. You see Elsa froze the kingdom during the middle of summer. Not only did it freeze the harbor but most likely most roads and mountain passes would have been quickly rendered impassible. Thus few if any food supplies would have gotten through. It being summer the people in the kingdom would have not properly prepared for winder. For example, most cattle and other domestic animals would have frozen to death in their pastures within hours if not brought indoors within an hour. Not to mention that all the kingdoms crops would have been ruined. I estimate that the food supply in Arendelle would have lasted about a week before being exhausted. The very old and very young would have been the first to die, with the first deaths happening within about a week of the food running out. Naturally with food supplies running out and starvation imminent, the angry and frustrated townspeople would first turn their frustrations on Anna. My best guess, she being the sister of Elsa, the cause of their impending demise they would assume she had the same powers and quickly burnt her at the stake to prevent any further disaster. The people of the kingdom would of course get desperate for food, the longer time went on. Within a month you'd see the first incidents of cannibalism. But that would not stop the last of the town's people from launching a desperate attack on Elsa's ice Castle. With her powers, Elsa would have easily destroyed the entire force. With the death of all the able bodied men, the last inhabitants, the woman and the weak would attempt to flee, but with the impassable roads, they would all die. Even the wild animals, not prepared for winter would soon starve. The whole area would quickly grow a reputation as cursed and be avoided like the plague. In the end Elsa would be left alone, as mistress of an utterly frozen and dead kingdom. There would be no hope for her people, no hope for her heart, no hope period. Any questions?"

The group, save for Jade all looked too stunned to even speak and they all quickly excused themselves. Even Tori looked at a loss for words, as she led a now sobbing Cat away.

Jade instead gloated with a clap. "Good one Bozo. Your girlfriend's going to be ticked at you for at least two days for that little stunt.. I'd congratulate you for reducing Cat to tears, but a 3 year can do that and I've seen that happen. Maybe you'll do something someday, that actually impresses me, but I won't hold my breath. Oh and by the way…."

"WHAT!" Snapped a now visibly annoyed Wednesday.

"You own that cool black hearse right?"

Jade smirked even further so see Wednesday start to lose her composure.

"Yes! What of it."

Turning around Jade smirked and pointed to a crowd of people forming around pillar of smoke at the far end of the parking lot. "It's on fire."

Wednesday let out an inhuman shriek as she looked over to see her precious black hearse, now engulfed in flames.

"MY CAR!" Screamed Wednesday, as she ran towards the raging inferno that was once an automobile.

Jade smiled and walked towards the front doors of the school as Mr. Lane was ordering the students inside away from the car.

"Everyone quickly get back, it may explode!"

Jade raised her hands in prayer. "Please have it explode."

The car did that a few seconds later, with an ear splitting BOOM!

Chaos suddenly reigned, as students and teachers alike all fled the shower of glass and car parts that landed all across the parking lot.

Jade took a few seconds to watch with glee, the black mushroom cloud rise over Hollywood arts parking lot. Just as the first sirens of the fire department could be heard, Jade looked down to see what had just landed by her feet.

Picking it up she could see it was a slightly charred, Cadillac hood ordainment.

"Sometimes, I amaze even myself." Jade gloated, as she shoved it in her bag and walked into school.

As she entered the school Jade could be heard singing the Beatle's song. "You're Gonna Lose That Girl."

Due to the fire in the parking lot, Classes were canceled for the rest of the day. No one had been hurt, but three other car's had been damaged from falling car debris. One of which was Trina's which only made Jade happier. Trina was reduced to tears to find a car bumper had gone through her windshield.

But Jade's happiness was short lived. She went to the parking lot after classes were dismissed, to see if Cat wanted to go the mall. Instead she found Cat and the rest of the gang, consoling a very upset Wednesday.

"Lizzie was my favorite car of all time. I loved that car." Sobbed Wednesday

Jade growled in near jealous rage as Tori put her arm around Wednesday.

"That's ok. No class today so you can spend it with me. I'll make you feel better." Purred Tori.

Andre put his hand on Wednesday's back. "Yeah. We'll all do whatever you want today. Even see some of those cemeteries, you been showing Tori."

"FUCK!" Cursed Jade, as she stormed off.

Jade for a moment felt triumphant, but it wasn't long before she was angry and pissed off, as she realized her brilliant idea had backfired. While she had no worries she be accused of anything, as she rigged it to look like a fire started by a leaky gas tank and discarded cigarette, Jade had come out with nothing. On the other hand, now everyone felt bad for Wednesday, including Tori.

"At least she doesn't have wheels." Jade consoled herself as she drove home.

But even that was short lived as the next day when she returned to school, Jade got a surprise. Parked in the lot was a hearse nearly identical to the one that had blown up so gloriously the day before.

"What the fuck….." Muttered Jade as her spirits fell even further.

But by Luck she found Tori sitting on the steps drinking coffee, alone.

"Mind if I join you Vega!"

Tori looked up with a surprised expression. Jade guessed it was because she actually asked to sit. "Sure."

"So Tori, how are you today. I forgot to mention, I was walking by the choir room the other day and heard your solo on that new piece you were working on. It was quite good. I really mean that." Jade actually heard that solo and was genuinely impressed.

Tori smiled. "Why thank you Jade."

"Vega, so what's with the Hearse! It looks just the one that was destroyed yesterday. No one could have fixed that."

Tori smiled. "Isn't it great. Her father Gomez, felt so bad he did some quick hunting and found one the exact same make and model that belonged to collector in Long Beach. He bought it and Wednesday has her new car."

"Her name is Aileen." Said the monotone voice from behind her.

Jade turned up to see Wednesday standing behind her and in a sarcastic voice said. "Somehow I thought, you'd show up sooner or later. I was just admiring your car. It'd be a shame if something happened to it. The last one was so nice. I heard it was a freak accident."

Wednesday shifted her ever present umbrella to from one shoulder to another without a change in expression. "It's amazing how they happen sometimes. One day you're here and the next poof…you're a memory. Your insincere display of concern for my previous car, is duly noted. I wish to speak to Tori. Leave."

"Wednesday don't be rude." Chided Tori.

Jade got up and nodded to Tori. "Well, I'll see you later."

Jade then walked off without so much as even looking at Wednesday.

Nothing happened for the next couple of days and things went as normal. Wednesday seemed calm, cool and collected as ever, never showing a hint of anger. That worried Jade as she fully expected some sort of retaliation for blowing up Wednesday's car.

With each passing day Jade, in which nothing happened Jade gradually got just a bit more paranoid. While she had miraculously managed to avoid death each time, Jade still was worried. Luck had a nasty habit of running out at the most inopportune time and Jade knew it.

So to be cautious, she remained at home the whole next weekend. She read, wrote and watched horror movies and tried to keep her mind from the creeping death she knew was stalking her.

Tori would post pictures on the slap of her and Wednesday doing things. One day is was visiting the death scenes of favorite actors, another she was at a party. In each case Tori was smiling and Wednesday was looking dour as ever. Jade hated them, but couldn't resist looking at them.

"What the hell does she see in that clown? I swear she's doing this just to make me jealous. If she is, she's succeeding, beyond her wildest dreams." Ranted Jade at one point.

The weekend past, school resumed and it was all painfully normal. Jade found herself getting increasingly jumpy and irritable. But she covered it up as it would show weakness. The Art of war taught her not to show weakness in this situation. She made a point to be nice to Tori whens he could but Wednesday would always show up within seconds of her making any attempt to talk to Tori. That in itself, frustrated Jade.

Now it was Tuesday and still nothing had happened and Jade was expecting Death any day now. Her parents returned from their cruise in a week and she had no idea what was next.

That evening as she drove home, she her paranoia paid off as she was certain a very dirty white panel van was following her home. It was the type of Van you'd expect a serial killer to drive.

A few blocks from home, she sped up and managed to lose the van. She parked her car in the garage and covertly looked out the window to see it drive slowly by and leave. It did not return.

Unlike the other times, Jade had a feeling of danger and a very distinct one. It was as if some part of her was crying out. For some reason, she thought of Regina Hawkins, who mysteriously moved away after annoying Wednesday.

"I wonder if I'm going to get moved away." Pondered Jade as she bit her tongue.

Then an idea struck her, coming out of nowhere. As soon as it got dark, she snuck out and removed the number plate from her house. She then switched it with the Olson house next door.

The house in question belonged to Mr. Olson, who was literally the neighbor from hell. He was an decrepid old man who lived alone. He would call the police about even the slightest disturbance in the neighborhood. That included, kid's playing in their own yard too loudly, music of any kind up too loud or just anything that bothered him. He considered anything too loud, if he could hear it even remotely on his property. He had made noise complaints to the police about everyone in the neighborhood at one time or another. He averaged one call to the police a week. His last act was to call the police on a 6 year olds birthday party down the street. Apparently the pin the tail on the donkey game, was just a bit too loud for him to handle. The police listened to his complaint and told Mr. Olson that the party was not loud at all and they would not be issuing any ticket. He was very unhappy about that and complianed to the police commisoner to no avail. He had called the police so often, even local cops even had begun to hate him.

Everyone in the neighborhood, Jade included, despised the old man. Jade could never have parties at her house, as she knew he'd call the police at the very first signs of any disturbance. He once even called the police to complain about a nearby 4th of July Parade.

After she finished, she went back and watched Horror movies until she went to bed. The next morning, nothing seemed to have happened. Looking out the window at the Olson house next door, it looked just as always. She could see his furniture in the window and he obviously still lived there.

"Maybe I'm being paranoid. Maybe this is all just coincidence and Wednesday is just playing with my head." Jade said to herself as she got in the shower.

It was a few minutes later did she hear the first of the police sirens. After finishing in the bathroom she quickly ran to the window and looked out.

In front of Mr. Olson's house were 4 police cars, an ambulance and a vehicle from Animal control.

Jade dressed and walked outside where a few of the neighbor's had gathered.

"What Gives?" Jade ask Mr. Blake, the dentist from across the street.

He pointed to a very distraught middle aged woman being interviewed by police. "Well she's Mr. Olson's cleaning lady apparently. She arrived early this morning to clean and found a giant snake in the house."

It was at this point 5 animal control people and 3 cops came out of the house, carrying what appeared to be a giant snake. The evil looking and massive creature was at least 19 feet long. The thing was huge, not just long but thick especially in the center, where there was a suspiciously a man shaped bulge in his belly. One of them animal control guys called out to the police captain on the scene."

"Captain, It's a female Burmese python. I think she's the biggest one ever found. The creature expired after eating him. It of course squeezed old guy to death first. I guess Mr. Olson was just too much for her. The snake been dead a few hours. It was probably one someone got as a pet and when it got too big, it was just dumped in the woods. It appearantly it got in Mr. Olson's house and ate him. The coroner can have him, after we cut him out of the snakes belly."

One of the cops snickered. "At least he was killed by something the didn't make much noise."

The other cops laughed, at least until the police captain gave them all a nasty look. They then resumed their duties.

Jade who turned a bit paler, turned away and headed back into the house. She knew now that she wasn't being paranoid at all. Wednesday Addams was in fact, trying to kill her.

She'd feel a bit better after she'd had some coffee and ate her breakfast. Once she did she began to plan her next move. She was now more determined than ever to beat Wednesday Addams and win Tori's heart.

As she left the house, she looked up to the sky and said. "You want war bitch, you've gone one. I was going easy on you, not anymore. Next time, I'll do more than blow up your fucking car."

**I took a break from this story for a week, but I'm back. Things are heating up aren't they.**

**The largest Burmese python ever recorded, measured over 18 feet long.**


	9. Staying Alive

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Outgoth the Goth.**

**Chapter 9 – Staying Alive.**

**No One's POV**

Jade knew she needed for certain, to be on her toes. As she pulled her car out of the driveway, she glanced over to the Olson house and the cop cars still parked in front of it.

She found herself admiring the method used and personally hoped the old bastard, Mr. Olson suffered. He had called the police on Jade no less than 3 times in the last 4 years. Each time it was for music being played too loud. In reality, Jade wasn't playing the music very loud at all.

As per her normal routine, Jade stopped in at Jet brew for coffee. Normally she would have just grabbed the coffee and ran but a line from her, art of war book stuck in her mind.

_"What the ancients called a clever fighter is one that not only wins, but excels in winning with ease."_

Jade's first instinct was to simply charge into Hollywood arts and strangle the little freak in front of the whole student body.

Jade quickly scoffed at the thought. "With my luck, she'll go all "The Thing" on me and her head will just come off, grow legs and walk away. No. To win at ease, I must be at ease. Not freaked and stressed out. Vigilant, but not all freaky."

So Jade instead, grabbed a cinnamon Danish with her coffee, found a comfortable chair and sat down. It would give her a chance to relax and think. Sitting there she knew she would miss 1st period but, soon realized something else.

"Hey, if I miss 1st period, Wednesday will think I'm in the belly of that snake. It will be fun to waltz in and deflate her balloon. I wonder if it was her pet. I'm guessing it was supposed to return home." Jade shrugged. "Life is full of little tragedies."

So she sat back and kept reading her book. Jade had even thought of looking at other books of military tactics as indeed their lessons could be used in many aspects of life. There were always opponents to be crushed, both on and off the battlefield. The thought of crushing her opponents. appealed to Jade immensely.

She read some more and came across a yet another passage she had underlined on her first pass through the book.

_"Supreme excellence consists of breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

To Jade that meant, I must fight her, without fighting her.

"Sneakiness, guile, maybe some mind games. I blew up her car and got nothing. But what could I do."

Her eyes at this moment happened to look out the window to a florist across the street. In the window was a sign.

_"Special today: A dozen pink rose's w/teddy bear. $29.99. For that special someone."_

"Hardly the give I would give anyone. Soft romantic bullshit." Mused Jade.

Then an idea struck her and Jade smirked. "I'm sure Wednesday, would feel much the same. I have an little idea."

An hour later Jade walked into Hollywood arts, a spring in her step and a smile on her face. As luck would have it, she quickly spotted Tori and Wednesday.

For a moment Wednesdays' eyes bugged out of her head, before the uber Goth composed herself.

Jade walked up, smiled a warm smile, looked at Wednesday and quoted from one of her favorite movies. "That's not happiness to see me is it?

For a moment, Wednesday was at a total loss for words. Tori just looked confused momentarily and then smiled.

"Hi Jade. You missed 1st period."

"Yeah. We had a bit of a commotion this morning in my neighborhood and I stuck around to see what was happening."

"What happened?"

"I'm sure it will be on the news but it seems a giant Burmese python got into my next door neighbor's house and ate him. Poor thing….the snake I mean. It expired right after eating him. Such a lovely creature, I'll bet someone nurtured and loved it dearly. You know if I manage to get a hold of the skin, I can get myself a jacket, handbag and a couple pairs of snakeskin boots. I have a call into the animal control people. They're considering my offer for the skin. I thought it was quite reasonable."

Jade looked to Tori. "How would you like a snakeskin handbag? It's on me."

Tori was too shocked to answer, but Jade expected that.

Looking back to Wednesday, Jade could see the girl's lower lip quivering and single tear running down her face. Jade knew that indeed was Wednesday's pet and the pale girl was heartbroken. The funny part was Jade actually did make an offer for the snake's skin and was really waiting for an answer back from the animal control people.

"Why Wednesday, you appear to be crying. Is something the matter?" Jade replied looking extremely concerned.

"JADE, YOU'RE HIDIOUS!" Screamed Wednesday, before bolting down the hall in tears.

Jade shrugged. "Must be one of those animal rights people. I love animals too, medium rare usually. Tori, Just let me know about the hand bag."

Tori, still looking shocked and horribly confused, just nodded.

With that, Jade turned and walked into the bathroom, a triumphant smile on her face. She knew that if Tori went to see why Wednesday was crying, she couldn't possibly tell the truth. She'd have to lie to the Latina.

"Now that was good, no fighting, nothing got blown up and the day's not even over yet."

After an hour, Jade spotted Wednesday in the hallway. While she had composed herself and presumably told Tori some story as to why she was crying, Jade could see a look of utter hate in the Pale girl's eyes.

Jade just grinned and blew Wednesday a kiss. For a moment, Wednesday looked as if she was going to explode. Then she just stormed off.

Lunchtime was a bit different, Wednesday and Tori were eating at a different table. Jade guessed as Wednesday was too steamed to sit at the same was as Tori. But as long as Jade had a good view for what she had planned, she was happy.

At exactly 12:30, halfway through lunch, a delivery person holding a dozen pink roses with a teddy bear walked on the asphalt café.

"Flowers for Miss Tori Vega!" Shouted the man.

"Here!" Said a confused looking, Tori.

From the jealous and hateful glare she got from Wednesday, Jade could tell that she was not pleased at all.

The delivery person walked over and handed the bouquet of Pink roses and teddy bear to the gushing Latina.

"Oooohhh. They're so beautiful. And the teddy bear, it's to die for."

Wednesday on the other hand, couldn't hide her look of utter disgust.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Jade smirked again. "Now for the card."

Tori then looked at the card which read.

_To Tori: Beautiful pink roses and a Teddy bear, for my sweet. _

_From: Wednesday._

and gave Wednesday a big hug. "You shouldn't Wednesday; this is literally the best gift ever. Pink roses, my favorite. Thank you."

Now Wednesday was, angry, disgusted and shocked. It also showed visibly on her face.

Tori then frowned. "What's wrong? You got this for me and now you look like you've never been more disgusted in your life."

Wednesday was normally cool as a cucumber and prided herself on that. The loss of her beloved pet python and failure to eliminate Jade had already severely rattled her. She wanted to explain why she looked that way in her normal calm manner, but her emotions got the best of her.

"I DETEST PINK ROSE'S AND I HATE TEDDY BEARS'S, THEY'RE DIGUSTING AND VILE!" Bellowed Wednesday right in the Latina's face.

Tori huffed in anger and threw the roses and teddy bear right at Wednesday's chest and stormed off without saying another word.

A round of unexpected laughter from several of the students only further humiliated Wednesday. For the second time today she burst into tears and fled. Only this time it was to the parking lot, where she got in her car and sped away.

Jade looked at her bewildered tablemates and casually took a bite of her salad. "Anyone know what that's about? I thought they were quite the happy little couple."

Andre shrugged. "I don't know, Wednesday has been acting very strangely today.

Jade's only regret was that Tori didn't keep her roses and teddy bear as the she rather enjoyed the look of happiness the Latina had on her face. It was a nasty bit of deception, but Jade knew that all's fair in Love and War.

A bit later with Wednesday out of the way for the day, Jade found Tori at her locker after 6th period. She still looked a bit upset.

"Vega! You ok. I couldn't help but see the little scene at lunch."

Tori paused for a moment with a bit of a dubious look. "Why are you so concerned about me all of a sudden?"

"I misjudged you at first and for that I'm sorry. You've been a loyal friend and frankly I haven't. It's never too late to change things."

Tori smiled, "Thank you that means a lot Jade. As far as Wednesday, I just don't know what's up with her. It was such a nice present and all of a sudden she hates it?"

Jade was tempted to go straight for the whole, maybe you're not right for her, argument. However she decided to play it cool and not press her luck.

"Well if she doesn't know what she has, than she's a fool. I've got to get going to class. Later Vega." Jade said quickly before departing.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jade could see a very off balanced looking Latina.

"Perfect!" Jade said quietly.

As expected, Wednesday was not seen for the rest of the day. Rather proud of her two little victories, she perfectly well to fully expect a counter attack. Underneath it all, she still was nervous and paranoid about the next attempt. One would have to be inhuman not to feel in such a way. But Jade the consummate actress, showed none of that.

Before returning home she stopped at the library and picked up two other books of military tactics that were supposedly good. On War by Carl Von Clausewitz and Field Marshal Erwin Rommel's book on Infantry Tactics. Supposedly General George Patton was a fan of the Rommel book and kept a copy at his bedside. She had no idea if they'd be of any use, but considering someone was trying to kill her, she needed all the help she could get. Of course it all seemed terribly absurd to the Goth.

"I'm reading military tactics, how revolting." Jade groaned as she checked the books out.

Sitting at home later she knew she needed Intelligence plain and simple. Part of her wanted this to be done so she could get back to caring only about horror movies.

Jade could have gone to her friends for information, but for their safety decided not to involve them in any fashion. So she went the normal social media route for dirt.

Much to her disappointment she found Wednesday seemed to shun all the normal social media sites. A short while later she got a knock at the door.

Opening it, she found a note taped to her door.

_Jade,_

_Want to get Wednesday, meet me at the 5th floor of the parking structure on 17th and Elm at 10:30 tonight._

X

Jade just laughed, "An obvious trap, but what the hey. I'll probably get attacked by ninja's or something." Still Jade had odd feeling she should go.

A few hour later Jade was standing on the 5th floor of the now deserted parking structure, waiting for something to happen. However her contact didn't show and by 11 PM Jade was growing visibly annoyed.

"You Jade?" Said a male voice from somewhere in the shadow's.

"No dumbshit, I'm Anna of Green Gables, who do you think the fuck I am. You're late."

From behind her she could hear some noise to see a figure step out from behind a support pillar. Though the light was dim, Jade could see the figure was that of a short fat male, with little hair. He seemed to be wearing a pair of shorts and a grey and black shirt. The voice sounded like that of a teenager. Lastly, Jade noticed he was carrying a road closed sign.

"I've never seen someone rattle Wednesday so much. She was beside herself with grief today after hearing of the loss of her beloved Petunia. Not to mention you got her in major hot water with Tori."

"Petunia?"

"Her snake. Wednesday raised it from the time it hatched. It was supposed to eat you and return."

Jade put her hands on her hips. "It ate a mean old man else died. Is there a point to any of this?"

"I rather enjoyed watching her sob hysterically. Besides I hated that snake. It kept eating my test subje….well never mind. Your unwillingness to die and Wednesday's resulting frustration from it, I find rather amusing."

"I'm so glad you're enjoying the show." Said Jade, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Again is there a point to this?"

"I want to help you."

"How?"

"She's planning something Friday night at the Hollywood Art's high Dance. Something for you of course. I'm not sure what. But you can get back at her?"

"How?"

"She has two weaknesses"

"Now you have my attention. What are they?"

"She utterly hates Disco music. She can't even remotely tolerate to hear The Bee Gee's.. It's her version of kryptonite. Plus if you dump glitter on her, she'll go into hysterics. Both combined will have a rather nasty effect on her. I'm sure you'll manage to avoid whatever she has planned by yourself, but wouldn't you like a chance to really strike back."

"Are you fucking kidding? Disco music and glitter. How could that effect any…." Jade started to say, before realizing the mysterious person in shorts was gone."

To Jade it all seemed horribly absurd, but so would a 19 foot man eating python as well and she had seen that thing with her own eyes.

Jade on her way home, found herself deciding to go with it.

"I can pull at the party and if it doesn't work, than no big deal. The rest of the school, will probably freaking love it."

Jade spent the next two days getting ready for her little bit of revenge. Wednesday was there and at first things seemed to be cool between Tori and Wednesday. Jade just acted her normal self and largely ignored Wednesday Addams.

Jade knew that Tori would not miss the dance for anything in the world and knew that if Wednesday wanted to get back in Tori's good graces the easiest way to do it was to go to the dance with Tori."

Sure enough just as the dance started, Jade spotted Wednesday and Tori walking in the dance, which was being held in the asphalt café. She knew that something was coming for her and decided to get in the first blow.

A short time later the dance was in full swing with Jade watching from the DJ booth., The students danced to the sound of Modern techno music under flashing lights. As Jade expected, Wednesday just stood off to the side and frowned, while Tori danced with Cat.

"How are you going to get her on the dance floor Jade? She hardly seems the type." Asked Sinjin who was the DJ.

Jade turned to move out of the DJ booth, with a smile. "I know one thing that will bring Wednesday every time."

Jade then made her way across the dance floor to where Tori and Cat were dancing. Before Tori could see, Jade made a motion for Cat to beat it.

A moment later Tori turned her head to see she was dancing with Jade.

"Hi Vega. Mind if I dance with you?"

Tori smiled and said. "Sure."

Like clockwork, Jade spotted Wednesday making a beeline for them right on the center of the dance floor.

"I want to dance with Tori. You can go now!" Barked, a very unhappy looking Wednesday.

Jade stepped back, grinned and made a subtle gesture to Sinjin. "Be my guest."

At that moment, Sinjin stopped the song that was playing and announced. "Here's a special song, an oldie but a goodie, dedicated to our very own Wednesday Addams. Enjoy."

A moment later the opening notes of the Bee Gee's song, Staying Alive began to play over the speakers all-round the dance floor.

Wednesday quickly looked at the smiling Jade in horror as the other students just began to dance, Tori included.

Jade didn't believe anything would really happen, but soon enough Wednesday's face began to distort as she was in great pain.

A second later 5 confetti cannon's all around the dance floor went off, filling the air with flying multi colored confetti.

As the green, blue and pink confetti covered Wednesday Addams, she now only looked in pain but actually started to shake. She quickly shot Jade an accusing look that said.

"YOU TRICKED ME, CURSE YOU JADE WEST!"

"Are you alright, Wednesday." Said Tori as soon as she noticed Wednesday's distress. "Oh my god your face is swelling up."

Jade backed off as Wednesday began to shake, convulse, foam at the mouth and swell up like a balloon. As Sikowitz and Lane ran to Wednesday's aid, Jade couldn't help but make a few celebratory disco dance moves, including the classic John Travolta pose, arm up in the air.

She stopped when upon noticing, Tori shot her a nasty look. Tori then walked up to Jade and slapped her in the face.

"It's not funny Jade!"

A few minutes later as Wednesday, along with Tori who had come along, had been loaded into an ambulance and taken away. She stayed a while at the dance, talking with Cat and pondering her victory. If Wednesday had planned something, it never happened as she was too busy convulsing to pull it off.

She had won, but again Tori felt sympathy for Wednesday so her victory was bittersweet at best. The rest of the weekend went quietly for Jade. She spent her time catching up on her studies and relaxing. Best of all, there were no attempts on her life. She had heard that Wednesday was still in the hospital, when she arrived at school Monday morning.

In the back of her mind, she could only ponder what counter move Wednesday would pull.

It was Monday night, Jade's parents would be back on Wednesday and she had grabbed a pizza after hanging at Cat's house after school.

It was dark when she arrived home and as she walked up to her door, she suddenly had this terrible feeling of danger. Backing away from the door, she became aware of what sounded like the sound of a very angry dog.

Then, much to her disbelief Jade saw the creature come around the corner of the house. It was a massive dog about 4 feet high at the shoulder. The thing was as black as night with a mouth full or razor white teeth and eyes that literally glowed red, with the fires of hell. It reminded Jade a lot of a picture, in her one of her mythology books.

That picture was that of a hell hound.

Hell hound or not, it was there, it was pissed off and snarling in a most evil manner at Jade. She then happened to wonder if she somehow had been tricked into pulling the stunt at the dance. Maybe her "benefactor" knew it would cause such a extreme retalation. Jade quickly realized she was much better off playing mind games. Either way, she could hardly believe what was standing only few yards away.

"You got to be fucking kidding!"

**The quote that Jade quotes: "****That's not happiness to see me is it? - is from the 1998 movie A Perfect Murder with Gwyneth Paltrow and Michael Douglas.**

**The two quotes from "The Art of War" are indeed from that book.**


	10. Complicated

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its character and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Outgoth the Goth.**

**Chapter 10 – Complicated.**

**Jade's POV**

Seeing the latest means of my destruction, snarling viciously at me, I took off without another thought. As I fully expected, the creature took off right after me. While big and mean looking, it wasn't too horribly fast so I initially managed to keep head of the snarling beast.

I did have a sinking feeling that I would tire out long before that creature. Not even thinking of direction Ijust ran in-between my and the neighbor's house.

Behind me I could hear the thing as it growled, barked and snarled. It sounded like no dog I've ever heard. After a short while I came out behind my subdivision, into the wooded hills behind it.

I just ran and ran, trying to ignore the growing pain in my side and legs. I also had to ignore the fact that I was scared half out of my mind.

I ran up the hills which quickly sapped my strength somewhat causing me to slow just a tad. As I slowed, the beast grew ever closer. I then realized that the creature was just now a bit faster than me and was gradually closing the distance between its fangs and my leg's. I just ran like a crazy person, again not thinking of an direction.

"Why in the hell did I run this way? Into the friggen woods. " I thought. Fortunately there was a full moon so there was a lot of light for me to see a least.

It made no sense for me to run away from civilization, where I would be alone and helpless. Still I ran and still the creature got ever closer and closer. It kept making these low guttural growl's.

As it did could feel my fear level rise.. It was like that terrible B movie where those teens got stalked and killed by that animal creature. It was an Ok, movie, but the lead actress was downright terrible, her name was Liz something or other. I could have acted circles around her, they picked the wrong actress.

As I ran through the woods , now with creature now only 5 feet behind me, I realized I could hear the sound of running water.

"FUCK! I'M FINISHED!" I cursed.

In the hills behind my house was a small gorge with a river running through it. It eventually led out into the pacific Ocean. But in the direction I was running I was headed towards the top of the gorge above the river. In about 100 yards, I would come to a cliff that dropped down 80 feet into the river.

I had stupidly run right into a trap, a cliff with nowhere else to go. I was finished and my thoughts sudden shifted towards Tori and all the things I never got to say to her. I was just about to stop and let the thing finish me when I managed to spot something in the distance.

It was a tire swing.

I knew this tire swing, as it was hanging from a huge oak tree right next to the top of the gorge. Some teens had put it there years ago and all the neighborhood kids knew of it. All the parents did too and warned their children to stay away. You see, the tire swing was on branch at the very edge. If you swung out you would actually swing out over the gorge. The parents were terrified that some kid would swing out and the cable used to attach it would break, sending the kid plunging down into the river below.

The swing was the subject of a multitude of dares by various neighborhood kids. Swing out and hope the rope doesn't break. I thought it was stupid and never did. I was also a little scared as well, but I never told anyone.

Seeing the swing an idea came thundering through my head. That tire swing was my life line and I felt a wash of relief. I had run directly towards it without even remembering it was there.

It was like that strange danger sense somehow cause me to go this way.

Coming ever closer to the edge, I knew I couldn't slow down as the demon dog was now right at my heels. I could in fact now feel it's hot breath on the back of my legs.

30 feet from the edge..

20 feet from the edge…

10 feet from the edge and I readied herself to jump.

Just as the creature was about to pounce, I reached edge and leapt. I sailed through the air and caught the tire swing. My momentum quickly swung me several feet out above the gorge.

The evil dog, who was concentrating solely on me didn't notice its cliff until it was too late. It made an attempt to stop but was not able to and sailed right over the edge.

"Watch that last step, it's a doozy." I taunted.

I watched as the dog plunged down 80 feet, flailing wildly and yelping helplessly. A few second slater it landed head first on a big rock, only to bounce off an and bounce off an even bigger rock. From there, the creature which stopped flailing and yelping, landed in the water and promptly sank like a stone.

For a few moments I swung back and forth watching the water for some sign of the evil thing. It never surfaced again. Finally swinging back I jumped back onto the cliff and sat down. My heart was pounding and nearly out of breath, I just needed to sit and recover.

I would sit there for almost an hour, until the moon vanished behind a cloud making the river impossible to see, waiting for some sign of the dog.

There was nothing, the creature was gone. Again I had cheated death.

**No one's pov.**

As Jade walked back, she reflected on the fact that she ran directly towards the tire swing and best possible method of disposing of the creature without any thought at all. It was very strange and once again she had cheated death for reasons she didn't understand.

The next morning she walked in the school and turned the corner to see Wednesday coming down the hallway. Her normal dour expression, grew hard and angry upon seeing Jade coming towards her.

Jade instead walked up to Wednesday and hissed. "You're going to need a new dog. It was very nice, but had one small problem."

"WHAT!" Raged Wednesday, looking as if she was on the verge of tears.

"It couldn't fly. You'll find it at the bottom of the San Gabriel River."

Wednesday's whole body tensed up. "YOU KILLED SNOOPY. WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

Jade went eye to eye with Wednesday. "I will win Tori's heart, no matter how many times you fail miserably to kill me. You call yourself a Goth, you can't even bump off one 17 year old girl. Just give up, you're pathetic."

Jade didn't even wait for a response, as she turned on her heel and walked off.

The rest of the day, the normally dour Wednesday looked visibly irritated. Tori just seemed, irritated at both Jade and Wednesday and avoided both of them. While she knew why Tori was ticked at her, she had no idea why.

The next day was Wednesday and in 1st period class, Jade noticed that Tori was absent. Jade asked Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie if they knew about why Tori wasn't in school, but they didn't.

She was would have asked the talentless wonder, Trina, but her parents took her out of town for an audition.

After 3rd period Jade began to worry and called and texted Tori several times. By lunch with no answer, Jade went to the Vega home.

Tori was not there, but her purse and phone were, not to mention the front door was cracked open.

Jade then promptly went back to school, found Wednesday and tossed her against a wall.

"What did you do with TORI! She's missing!"

"I know she's missing she won't respond to my texts, she didn't even call in sick to school, I didn't do anything. What did you do with her?"

"I will find out and I will nail you to the wall!" Jade huffed angrily, before leaving. Not in the mood for school she decided to go home, clean up and begin a search for Tori.

Jade instead returned home to find her parents had come home from their trip.

"Hello Jade. I see you didn't burn the house down. I got you a, my parents went to Brazil and all I got was this T shirt. It's in your room." Said her mother cheerfully, who was making cookies in the kitchen. Her father was also there, reading the sports page at the kitchen table.

"You know I hate those shirts. Must you always mock me by bringing me useless touristy crap."

Jade's mother simply shrugged and kept stirring the batter in a large mixing bowl. "Next time I'll bring you nothing."

"Personally I don't care about the T-shirt. Something odd is going on. The new girl in the school is trying to kill me and now she's kidnapped Tori. It was bad enough when she stole Tori out from under me, now she's kidnapped her." Ranted Jade in utter frustration.

Carolyn West laughed in her daughters face. "I think you're the one that needs a vacation. Besides you've been watching too many of those terrible horror movies."

"Mom, that little psycho has been trying to off me for the last 3 weeks. She even got Mr. Olson from next door. He got eaten by a giant python."

Carolyn who just kept stirring cookie batter, gave Jade a doubting look. "Jade stop being so melodramatic. The thing with Mr. Olson was just a freak thing. As I said you've been watching too many of those scissoring movies."

Her father who was reading the paper nodded in agreement. "I'm sure you're imagining things."

Jade, very excited paced back and forth. "NO! I'm not. There was the falling light, the garbage truck, the devil dog that nearly got me. My car suddenly has a black widow spider in it., I switch house number plates with that old crank next door and he's eaten by a snake."

Caroline West looked to her husband. "I think we need to call Dr. Bamwell and made an appointment."

Turning to Jade, Caroline said. "You remember Dr. Bamwell. You liked him when you used to see him."

"I hated him, I don't need a shrink. Someone is really out to kill me!"

"Jade you're being paranoid." Replied Caroline in condescending voice.

Furious at her mother's condescending and dismissive attitude, Jade exploded. "I'M NOT BEING PARANOID, WEDNESDAY ADDAMS IS TRYING TO KILL ME. I'LL BET HER MOTHER MORTICIA AND THE REST OF THE FAMILY IS IN ON IT TOO. AND NOW THEY HAVE TORI!"

CRASH!

Looking towards the sound, Jade turned to her extremely shocked looking mother, Carolyn West standing over the shattered remains of the glass mixing bowl. It had seemingly just dropped out of her hands.

"Morticia?" Said Carolyn, in an utterly chilling voice , with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, Mortica Addams. Why?"

Jade looked to her father who had suddenly turned pale. A second later, Brad West looked at his wrist, which didn't even have a watch on it.

He not only looked pale but somewhat panic stricken as well. "Ooohh…Look at the time, I have a Tee time at the golf club in 10 minutes. I've…I've…I've gotta go or I'll be late…late…yes late….late for my tennis lesson. Love you bye….."

Mr. West then bolted from the kitchen, grabbed his keys off the table by the front door and ran out the door, not bothering even to close it. A few seconds she could hear the squealing of tires as he drove way at great speed. Jade of course couldn't help but notice, he neither changed into his golf clothes or even got his golf clubs out of the garage, before fleeing the house.

"What's going on Mom?" Jade said as she turned back to her mother, whose eye was now twitching.

Carolyn spoke but haltingly. "You're telling me, Mortica's daughter is taking away the girl you like and now you're nearly getting killed every few days? Now Tori is missing?"

Suddenly feeling a bit nervous, Jade nodded.

Carolyn West started to laugh as she picked up a large carving knife, The laugh was not a type of laugh that put Jade's nerves at ease. It was sort of a maniacal laugh. Kind of like one you'd hear someone give in a mental institution.

"But Mom, you said I was paranoid." Jade now wished, she was.

Carolyn's eye twitched again and in one quick move, she buried the carving knife deep into the wall.

Jade, her eyes as big as saucers, was now starting to freak out.

With a crazed in her eyes, Carolyn smiled. "No my dear. My beautiful daughter, someone is trying to kill you. The Addams live In Los Angeles, do they? How quaint."

Backing up slightly towards the door. "Yeah, that big place on Hillsdale.

Carolyn West, walked forward, grabbed her daughter by the wrist and headed for the front door.

"Come on Jade! Mommy has business to attend to."

Without saying another word, Carolyn West took Jade to the car, put her in, got in herself and began to drive.

Jade did ask what was going on or why the name Morticia Addams was so important, but her mother totally ignored her. All Carolyn West did was grip the steering wheel as her life depended on it and kept mumbled herself.

After driving like a maniac, Carolyn arrived at the Addams home in minutes. The large mansion now looked like a stereotypical haunted house, but Carolyn paid it no attention. She grabbed her daughter by the wrist and dragged her to the front door.

After pounding on the door, it opened to reveal a very tall pale man. "Yes!" He said, in deep voice.

"OUT OF MY WAY LURCH!" Bellowed Carolyn.

Surprisingly the tall man did just that, backing away from the door.

Jade was pulled inside a large entry hall. It was dark, dusty and filled with furniture, strange looking object and a number of medieval looking weapons.

"MORTICIA! YOU COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Screamed Carolyn West, as she pulled a longsword off the wall.

A few moments later, a pale, very thin, raven haired woman in a long black dress, seemed to glide into the room. Wednesday was directly behind her.

As the two women glared at each other, Jade noticed the tension in the room seemed to rise a hundred fold. It seemed to chock the atmosphere of the room.

"The face is a bit different, but that angry rage filled scream hasn't changed a bit." Said Morticia rather callously.

"Morticia!" Growled Carolyn.

Morticia looked at Carolyn West then to Jade and back again with a look of amusement. "So Jade is your daughter, How horribly ironic."

Jade was now utterly confused, strangely she noticed that Wednesday looked equally as confused.

"Do you know her?" Jade asked.

Carolyn didn't answer; instead she just kept glaring at Morticia.

"Jade my dear! Such a pleasure to meet you. Said Morticia with a ghoulish smile, as she casually pulled a sword off the wall.

"Jade, the reason your mother is so upset as it seems, events of old have somewhat repeated themselves. Of course your mother knows me. After all, her and I did spend 9 months in the womb attempting to strangle each other. Your mother never told you she had a twin didn't she."

Jade couldn't respond, as her mouth simply fell open.


	11. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious and the characters from The Addams family, and associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Outgoth the Goth**

**Chapter 11 – Family Reunion.**

**No One's POV.**

After a few moments of stunned silence, Jade managed to speak. "You told me your entire family died tragically in a fire some 20 years ago and that's why you never speak of them."

Mortica let out an eerie laugh. "Fire! Not for lack of trying."

"Huh?"

Morticia Addams answered again. "You see, the last time I saw my dear sister, was the night of my engagement party to Gomez. Your mother was so angry about it, that she set fire to the house. Not before locking all the doors and windows, with us inside. My dear sister, you forgot the lock in the window in the study was broken. You did get cousin Hogatha and her husband Clifford, but everyone hated them anyway. They ate everyone out of house and home and never could shut up about that rotten prized poodle of theirs."

Jade's mind began to spin. "Wha? Fire? Angry Twins?"

Caroline stepped towards hers sister, holding the sword out, as if ready to strike at any moment.

Only then did Carolyn talk to Jade, her words full of venom. "You see Jade. Gomez, her current husband, I was in love with him first. I asked him out and he said yes. I then set up the perfect first date. A picnic in the abandoned and supposedly haunted mental hospital. The one where those teens were murdered the previous summer. I could barely wait and finally the day came. All day at work on the killing floor of the slaughter house where I worked, I was beyond excited. Finally my shift ended, and I eagerly drove home to get ready for my big date. On my way home I discovered that my sister had cut the brakes in my car. Had I not jumped out of the car, I would have gone over suicide cliff. She wanted me out of the way so she could date him. She took him on the date I planned and kept dating him, while I SPENT 7 WEEKS IN A BODY CAST!"

Morticia shrugged. "All's fair in love and war. I did sign the cast dear sister."

"Yes you did, it said in big red letters. DIE!"

Mortica and Carolyn, both holding broadswords began to circle each other, menacingly.

Morticia then took a step closer to her sister, also sword in hand. "My sister was still quite upset when Gomez and I announced our engagement 6 months later. The rest of the family was quite pleased by our engagement, that's why your mother tried to kill us all by setting the house on fire."

That said, Carolyn swung her sword and Mortica's head, but was blocked. The fight had begun.

Wednesday poked Jade in the arm. "You may want to stand back, those blades are razor sharp."

Jade put out her hands. "Wait...Wait..you two look nothing like each other."

Carolyn briefly looked to Jade. "Were fraternal twins, so were not identical. Still I looked too much like her, so after i left home. I dyed my hair blonde, tanned my skin and had plastic surgery on my nose, cheeks and chin."

Morticia chuckled. "Your new face is by no means an improvement, dear sister. You'll never be as pretty as me."

Carolyn visibly fumed, then swung her sword , lopping off the head of what appeared to be a monstrous Venus fly trap, some 5 feet tall..

Morticia visibly grew angry. "I grew and nutured that from when it was a seedling. Over 10 years ago. It would always get so exicted when a door to door salsesman would come. That meant treat time."

"I'm sure you did. That's why I killed it."

"Really sister, instead of the fire you should have done what you do best and poisoned us all. Instead you botched, as you always do. "

Wednesday this time spoke. "Mama, you told a bunch of psychotic circus clowns killed your twin sister, 20 years ago."

Mortica huffed, as the blades continued to clash, "I should have hired that axe murderer instead. The clowns obviously failed. You can never find good help these days."

As Jade watched the battle, she was surprised even further to see the mother handled the sword like a pro. But she also noted that Morticia was at the very same level of skill, so quickly the pair stalemated each other.

"If was bad enough Mortica that you stole Gomez from me, now Wednesday does the same to Jade and tries to bump her off."

Wednesday stomped her foot in frustration. "8 separate attempts mama. She simply refuses to die. Now my beloved Pets, snoopy and Petuna are gone."

Jade looked to Wednesday in confusion, as the fight between their mothers continued. "Wait, you only tried 5 times, the light, the garbage truck, the spider, the snake and the dog."

"I poisoned you no less than 3 times and you never once noticed it. I slipped enough strychnine in your coffee last week to kill 3 people and you still didn't die. You didn't even notice."

"My coffee has tasted a bit odd over the last few weeks." Jade then turned to her mother. "Mom, what..how could I not notice."

Using the distraction, Moricia swung and sliced Carolyn's arm cutting both the sleeve of her blouse and arm below it.

Carolyn ignored her bleeding arm but instead looked at the cut in her blouse with fury. "That was a $300 Donna Karin blouse, you rotten troll."

All Mortica did, was laugh, before turning to Wednesday. "Had I known Jade was my sister's daughter, I would have told you not to bother. Poison is her specialty and she's even more immune to it than I am."

"Yes Jade." Carolyn said with pride. "You inherited some of my immunity to poison; I've also been putting increasing amounts in your food for years. I did it to build up your tolerance of poison to my level. By now, you could drink a whole gallon of draino and all it would do, is give you gas. No need to thank me. I'm dying to teach you all my secrets."

Looking faint, Jade sat down and blankly muttered. "Poison."

Carolyn swung and nearly sliced off her sister's ear. "Yes dear. Poison is my specialty, No one's better at it than I am."

"She is." Said Mortica as the sword fight raged on. "In high school your mother tried out for the cheerleading squad. She didn't do very well, actually it was terrible. Not only did they reject her, they played the video of her rather bad tryout on the student newscast, in order to humiliate her. Within 3 months of that, the entire cheerleading squad, one by one, grew ill and died. With everyone else dead and most everyone in the school afraid to try out, your mother got on the new squad and became captain."

Jade tried to digest that bit of news, it wasn't easy. She was actually on the verge of hyperventaliting. "You killed the entire cheerleading squad."

"Jade, they were all mean. I hate mean people."

"Where there others?" Jade croaked.

"Just a few, they were all mean!"

Mortica nodded. "Bullies in our school tended not to last very long. By our senior year the bullying problem had been totally eliminated. Probably because, they had all been eliminated. By graduation her nickname was "The poisoner."

"Don't look so innocent Morticia. Boyfriends who displeased you didn't last long either. Or girls who were dating boys you liked."

"Mom, you don't do this anymore?" Jade said, actually rather pleaded.

"Not much anymore, just my first boss who kept grabbing my ass, an occasional business rival and a couple of corrupt building inspectors. There was also that horrible bagger at the food king, who kept putting heavy stuff on the bread. I really hate eating squished bread."

"This is all too much. I think I'm getting a migraine." Jade groaned, as she put her head in her hands.

The fight after that seemed to intensify with the evenly matched sisters quietly going it at. But after a few minutes, Carolyn driven by rage, got the best of her sister and knocked the sword from Morticia's hands.

Just as Carolyn was about to lop off Morticia's head, a loud female voice boomed out from the stairs.

"Morticia, Dolera stop that right now!"

Still half in shock, Jade looked to the stairs to see what appeared to be, an ancient crone, with shaggy white hair, with a long beak like nose and a black shawl. She looked exactly like a stereotypical witch. Jade guessed she probably was one. Little could suprise her now.

Carolyn West promptly dropped the sword and helped her sister up. Both then looked to the old woman and seemed to lower their heads in shame.

"Sorry Mama." Both sisters said in unison.

Yet another revelation for Jade. "Dolera? Who's Dolera?"

Jade's mother looked to Jade. "My real name isn't Carolyn, it's Dolera. After I burnt the house down I changed my name and assumed a new identity. I cut ties with my family as they were kind of ticked off at me."

Jade was taking in the revelations one by one, feeling sicker with each one. "Mom, your name literally means Pain, in Spanish."

Carolyn Aka Dolera, rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

"So you're known as Dolera the poisoner."

"Yep, Dolera, the poisoner, Frump."

The old woman came down the stairs and carefully looked over Carolyn, who stood quietly.

"Dolera you set the house on fire, then you don't bother to write for 20 years. I'm not sure which is ruder. And you have a beautiful daughter and still don't tell me and what did you do to your face and your hair."

"I'm sorry mama. Actually I call myself Carolyn now."

The old woman put out her arms. "Give mama a hug."

Carolyn then hugged her mother with a happy expression. "I missed you mama." To make things even more bizarre, Mortica hugged her sister as well and kissed her on the cheek. It was as they had forgotten, they were trying to kill each other only a few moments earlier.

Jade who was watching all of this with a bewildered expression, could be heard saying to herself with dismay. "My mother's a psychotic mass murderer, who tried to kill her whole family and has been feeding me poison for years so I'll be immune to it."

Wednesday who was standing next to shrugged. "Welcome to my world."

Carolyn then broke from the hug, walked over to Jade had her standup. "Mama this is my daughter Jade."

The elder woman walked up and smiled. "Jade, I'm your grandmother, you may call me grandmamma.'

Jade, who was still half in shock, smiled weakly and nodded.

"You look so much like your mother at that age. And you dress so much like her, even down to the boots and blue streak in your hair."

Jade instantly shot her mother an accusing look. "You always hated the way I dressed and looked."

"You reminded me of me too much."

Grandmama then turned to Carolyn. "It's so nice to see you here. So what brings you here?"

"Wednesday, was trying to kill my daughter."

"I had planned to stop my attempts; my heart had been broken after the death of my beloved petunia. The fight was no longer in me. But last Friday at the dance, Jade tried to kill me and sent me to the hospital. It was then I decided to try and finish her with Snoopy. Now my heart aches for him too. My two best pets now gone forever." Wednesday replied in her monotone voice, with only the slightest trace hint of sadness.

Morticia put her arm around Wednesday. "She did love her pets. You can see she's nearly beside herself with grief."

Jade tilted her head. "Wait, Wednesday you weren't planning to kill me at the dance?"

"No."

"Someone told me you were, that same someone who told me you were allergic to glitter and disco music."

Mortica put her finger to her chin. "I wonder who would have done that."

"HIM!" Yelled Jade, as she pointed to Pugsley Addams , who was standing at the top of the stairs.

Morticia looked to Pugsley, "Did you trick Jade in to attempting to kill Wednesday?"

"Yes mother." Said the rotund boy, in a pleasant voice.

"Why?"

"I enjoyed seeing the endless frustration on her face as her attempts kept failing. I hated that snake and I was also hoping Jade would get lucky. Then I'd be rid of Wednesday and my hands would be clean. Mainly I just wanted her room. It's bigger than mine."

"I see." Mortica said, as she turned to Carolyn. "Wednesday said something about Tori being missing earlier."

Hearing the word Tori, Jade then promptly grabbed a sword off the floor and pointed it straight at Wednesday's neck. "What did you do with Tori?"

Wednesday in response, backed up and off the wall removed a large battle axe. "What did you do with Tori! You may not be able to die, but that won't stop me from trying, scissor freak."

Grandmama smiled proudly. "Facing off just like their mothers did. Ah…the memories."

Carolyn stepped forward. "I believe my Jade. She has not kidnapped Tori."

Morticia looked to Wednesday. "Did you kidnap Tori? Tell the truth!"

"No mother, I have not kidnapped Tori."

Mortica seemed to think for a moment, then looked to Pugsley. "Did you kidnap Tori?"

Pugsley narrowed his eyes. "Does she have short red hair?"

"No, she's the brown haired, Latina girl your sister is dating."

"Than no. If you'll excuse me I have something to attend to."

Before he could leave, Mortica stopped him. "Pugsley, in punishment for tricking Jade, I order you to release whomever you have in your lab, unharmed. That means all her limb's intact. Right now!"

"But Mom! She has the right blood type and it's so rare!" Protested the boy.

"DO IT NOW!"

Pugsley frowned and stormed off, muttering. "I can never have any fun!"

"It seems that none of my grandchildren have this Tori?" Grandmama said quickly.

That left only one question in Jade's still, very rattled, mind.

"Then who does have Tori?"

**So Jade has learned that not only is Wednesday her cousin, but her mom is almost certainly, criminally insane. **

**For safety's sake and simply to cover my bases, don't drink draino or any other poison, nor feed them to someone else. It will make people die. **


	12. Joining Forces

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, characters from the Addams family and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Outgoth the Goth**

**Chapter 12 – Joining forces.**

**No One's POV.**

"Who in the fuck has Tori then?" Ranted Jade in utter frustration.

Mortica looked to Wednesday and Jade for a moment. "You know Jade, the few times your mother and I actually worked together, we were pretty much unstoppable. Like the time when that South American dictator, Juan Gilberto, wouldn't answer your mother's fan mail. She was so terribly disappointed, as she was his biggest fan. She had spent hours drawing a picture of him, torturing political prisoners. She had done it just for him."

"Wait." Jade interjected, "I learned about him in history. He was the ultra-oppressive dictator of Val Verde and was overthrown in a 1982, coup d'etat. The teacher said it was probably the most violent coup in South America's history. Gilberto, his entire cabinet and most of the top government officials were not only tortured to death, but mutilated beyond description. You both engineered that."

Carolyn beamed at her sister with pride. "More than engineered, Remember how he begged for my forgiveness, for not answering my fan mail."

Morticia smiled back. "Was that, before or after you took a blow torch to his, you know what."

"It was after and I still have his skull in my old tennis bag. It's amazing what a pair of 15 year old girls can do."

Jade quickly put her face in her hands. "I'm not hearing this."

Grandmama put her hand on Jade's shoulder, What my daughters are trying to say is that if you and Wednesday join forces, you could locate Tori."

Jade eyed Wednesday suspiciously. "I just want to find Tori, I'm game if you are. Truce?"

Wednesday eyed her coldly for several moments then extended her hand. "Truce."

The two Goth cousins shook hands, though the look of severe mistrust, never once left their faces.

"Ok Wednesday, where do we start."

Wednesday thought for a moment. "Follow me; I have something that may aid us?"

Mortica said to Carolyn, "While the girls do their thing, how about I make some of that wonderful toadstool tea and we all talk about old times."

As Jade followed Wednesday up the stairs and deeper in her house, she felt a sense of envy as this what she had always pictured as the perfect dwelling; creepy, moody and full of dangerous and spooky things.

They eventually arrived at Wednesday's room which looked like a cross between a medieval torture chamber and museum run by a psychopath. It was like her room, only more intense. Again Jade felt her jealousy rise.

"What are you getting?

Wednesday ignore the question and from an ancient roll top desk in a corner extracted a camera. She then went to the wall and pulled down what appeared to be a white shade.

"Stand there please. In front of the shade. Don't smile." Wednesday said.

Jade complied and Wednesday took the camera and snapped a picture.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a minute and don't touch anything." Wednesday ordered before leaving the room.

"Don't touch anything." Replied Jade in a mocking voice, as she began to touch and handle the things that she found interesting. Among the objects she, touched, were a strangely misshapen skull, a old box of driver's license's of various people some new and some old. Jade also looked at an autographed picture of British Occultist, Aleister Crowley that sat on Wednesday's night stand.

Wednesday then reappeared in the door with a look of distain "You touched things didn't you?"

Jade shrugged. "Of course I did. How interesting that Regina Hawkins's driver's license is in that box on your dresser. Right next to Jimmy Hoffa's no less."

After fuming silently for a moment, she tossed Jade what appeared to be a small black billfold.

Opening it up, Jade could see it contained a police badge and identification that indicated Jade was detective Pepper Anderson of the Los Angeles Police department. It looked utterly flawless and the badge looked just as perfect.

"I made you LAPD, but if you wish I can make you FBI, State Department, Military Intelligence, CIA, British MI5 or MI6, Interpol, German Bundesnachrichtendienst, Mexican Federal police, Israeli Mossad, Russian SVR, the list goes on an on, just pick your poison and to answer your next question the badge is 100% real."

Jade starred down at the real police badge and perfect ID, with a look similar to a child seeing their presents on Christmas day. A huge amount of possibilities ran through Jade's head.

"This is Wonderful! Do I get a gun?"

"No, I hate guns. I find them to be rather impersonal. Besides, they kill far too quickly for my tastes anyway. I'll be officer Lizzie Sterben."

A thought occurred to Jade. "Assuming you have one as well, we can act like cops, but your hearse doesn't fit the part."

Wednesday gestured to Jade, "follow me."

Jade complied and was led back down and out the back of the house, where a metal building stood. Wednesday opened the door and inside they went. It was filled with car's. She could see some were new, some were old, there was a flower delivery van and a few other nondescript looking vehicles.

But Wednesday led Jade to a plain blue undercover police car. It even had a police radio and computer. Wednesday threw Jade the key's, "You drive."

After taking off, they decided the best place to start would be the scene of the crime. So they drove to Tori's house.

No was home of course, Tori was missing and the her parents had taken Trina out of town for an audition.

"I found the door open, when I came here earlier. I made a basic search….." Jade started to say as she opened the door which earlier she had closed but left unlocked. She did so in case Tori returned and needed to get in.

"But not a very good one, typical….."

Wednesday was the first to notice something. "Something's missing."

"Duh…Tori obviously."

Wednesday looked less than impressed. "The green rug that was in just inside the front door. The one you should be standing on. Whoever did it, must have incapacitated her via tazer and wrapped her in the rug. Then they carried the rug off, with Tori in it."

"Oh." Jade said sheepishly. "Uh….her purse and phone and keys are on her desk in her room. I looked in every room. No one was here."

Wednesday headed towards the stairs. "I'll take a second look.

She returned a few minutes later to find Jade watching television and eating popcorn. "You supposedly care so much about Tori, yet you watch Television. It makes me think your concern for her is minimal."

Jade rolled her eyes and held up the bowl of popcorn. "Want some."

"I hate popcorn, it's nice you got yourself a snack." Wednesday said acidly.

"Wednesday, the popcorn was in a bowl on the table, I didn't notice it earner, also I turned on the TV and found it was paused in the middle of a some cruddy romantic movie. Someone turned off the tv, but never turned off the dvd. So Tori was watching a movie with popcorn and there's a knock on the door, she answers and gets snatched. Probably happened last night."

"I believe you are correct. Do you have any ideas where to go next sherlock?" Wednesday replied, with a good dose of sarcasm.

Jade pointed out the window to a girl of about 10 drawing with chalk on the sidewalk, across the street. "Let's start there."

Wednesday scoffed. "It happened last night; I'm sure the kid was in bed and saw nothing."

Jade headed to the door, "Suit yourself."

The pair exited the Vega home and walked across the street to the girl who looked up.

Wednesday, looking as dour as ever, spoke first. "We're looking for a friend of ours who's been kidnapped and is possibly being tortured to death at this very in a number of different ways including electricity….

Seeing the horrified expression growing on the kid's face, Jade cut off Wednesday with a harsh glare. "Do you have any subtlety at all or are your braid's just pulled to tight? Let me handle this!"

Shaking her head, Jade pulled out her badge, smiled and using her acting skills did her best imitation of Mariska Hargitay, from Law and Order SVU.

"Hi, I'm police detective, Pepper Anderson. You see I have a real police badge and you can trust me. What's your name?"

The child relaxed a bit and smiled back. "I'm Paige."

"Well Paige, last night, did you happen to look out the window and see anything strange going on across the street."

Paige shook her head. "No."

Jade frowned, shook her head and turned to leave. "Thank you Paige."

"But I saw something this morning."

Jade stopped and turned around. "This morning? When? What?"

It was just after Sophia the first, ended on TV and my mommy said I could go outside. That's at 10 O'clock. I was in the back yard and saw the women. Two were on motorcycles and one was with a blue van. They carried out a big rug was shaped kind of funny like my mommy when she was had my brother in her belly. They put the rug in the van and drove off."

"What did the women look like?"

"One had short red hair, one had short brown hair and one had blond hair down to her butt."

"Was anything written on the van?"

"No, But something was written on the back of the jackets of all three women."

"What did the jackets look like and what was written on them?"

"The jackets looked like my brother's blue jeans and each had some naughty words written the back. I can't say them out loud."

"Just say it!" Barked Wednesday.

Jade again glared back. "You're not helping. Why don't you go play in the street or something."

Wednesday huffed and walked back to the car.

Jade then turned to the little girl. "Tell you what, I'll kneel down and you can whisper the words in my ear, then you won't get in trouble. Kay."

Jade leaned in and the girl whispered something in Jade's ear.

Jade then nodded. "Ok, I got it thank you. You've been a great help Paige, Remember, don't take drugs, stay in school and don't talk to strangers. Especially girls, that look like my partner."

"Bye officer Anderson!"

Jade walked back over to Wednesday. "Tori was grabbed by three members of the cycle slut's motorcycle gang. It's an all-female gang from round these parts. I've seen them driving around from time to time. Their clubhouse is a dive bar, called Trail makers. It's on Hamilton Street. I've seen them and their bikes there, as I have to pass it, on my way to the dentist. Come on Cagney, let's roll."

"Why do you think they grabbed Tori?"

"I'd doubt anyone like Tori would ever show up on their radar. My guess is that someone hired them to do their dirty work. We have a biker bar to visit."

20 minutes later, Jade and Wednesday pulled up in front of Trail Makers. It was a non-descript, run down looking cinder block building. The place looked like a stereotypical rough and tumble biker bar, with no less than 15 bikes parked stepping out of the car the sound of Strange Brew, by Cream could be hear spilling out of the of front door.

_She's a witch of trouble in electric blue  
In her own mad mind she's in love with you, with you  
Now what you gonna do?  
Strange brew, kill what's inside of you….._

Jade looked to Wednesday with a smirk, "Even with these badges, it could get kind of rough…There's at least 15 of them and two of us."

Wednesday cracked a rare smile, as she slung a black bag over her shoulder. "Let's enter shall we.…."

**I don't own the rights to the song Strange Brew by Cream.**

**Wednesday calls herself Officer Sterben, in German it means, "To die"**


	13. Bikers VS Goths

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, the characters from the Addams family and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Outgoth the Goth**

**Chapter 13 – Bikers VS. Goth's**

**No One's POV**

Without even a second's hesitation, Jade and Wednesday walked into the bar. It took a few moments to their eye's to adjust to the darkness, but they quickly took stock of the situation.

It was a typical biker bar that smelled of cigarettes and cheap stale beer. To her left Jade could see two pool tables, with games in progress. To the right was a bar that ran the length of the wall. There were various tables, a small dance floor and several booths in the back.

Several other things became evident, everyone in the bar, including the bartender were wearing cycle slut's insignia. Jade estimate there were between 15-18 people in the bar and all of them were women. They looked rather like a rough and tumble, but neither Jade nor Wednesday cared in the slightest. A few of the women were playing pool, some were drinking at the bar, two were making out in a booth and several appeared to be sitting around a booth in the back.

After taking a quick look, Jade just slowly walked towards the bar. Wednesday spent a bit more time, studying each of the patrons carefully.

It was just then that the pair of Goths were noticed by the bartender. She was an older woman with white hair and a sourpuss face who immediately shouted.

"MEMBERS ONLY FREAKO'S, GET THE FUCK OUT!"

At this point all the female bikers in the bar immediately turned their glares on Wednesday and Jade.

Jade, by this point had reached the bar and with a smirk said. "Shot of whisky."

At the same time, another huge biker chick, who looked all too much like the stereotypical bull dyke lesbian smiled and walked up to Wednesday.

"Lost little girl. I'm Stacy, perhaps I can help you." The buzzed cut, blond purred with a hungry expression.

Wednesday, not once blinking or her dour facial expression changing, quietly watched Stacy.

Undeterred, Stacy waltzed around Wednesday and casually picked up one of her pigtails. "Just long enough for Stacy to tie them to the best post. Lucky you."

"Stacy, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Warned Jade, from the Bar with an amused expression.

Wednesday scoffed, "You're the largest member of the gang. You weigh at least 200 pounds and that's not muscle, and just walking over hear nearly put you out of breath, So even if you managed to tie me to the bed, You'd wouldn't last very long. You'll just have to contend yourself with what little leftovers the younger and prettier members of the gang leave for you. Every group of girls, be it a biker gang or a group of cheerleaders, has an ugly fat friend, and you seem to be it. Am I right?"

At this point several members of the gang, playing pool nearby, laughed openly. Causing Stacy to quickly grow angry. "Claire, Becca, Jamie, shut the fuck up."

Jade who had been watching, turned to the bartender who was just glaring at her. "Where's my whisky."

"Fuck you!" Hissed the bartender.

Meanwhile, the now livid Stacy, slapped Wednesday in the face and grabbed her arm. "Well see how funny you are after I've done with you. You'll be begging for more."

Stacy then grabbed Wednesday's bag whom she had been holding very close to her.

"What's in that bag that's so fucking important?" Stacy bellowed as she then shoved her hand in the bag.

After feeling around, Stacy then screamed in pain and dropped the bag.

"Something bit me!"

Wednesday looked down at the bag, to see a rather large yellow and brown spider walk slowly out of it.

"That's Harold, he's a Brazilian jungle spider, which is the most poisonous species of spider on the planet. The venom contains a potent neurotoxin which judging by your size, will kill you in about 16-18 minutes. Normally it would in about 10 but your sizeable weight, bought you a few extra minutes."

Jade at this point took an empty bottle of beer and threw it just past the bartender's head, where it shattered several bottles of Vodka behind the bar.

"Where's my fucking whisky?"

Just as 10 women started to move towards her and Wednesday, Jade quickly flashed her badge.

"Detectives, Grimes and Walsh. LAPD. Nobody move."

Much to Jade's amusement, everyone in the bar froze. Though the intensity of their hateful stares only grew more intense.

Jade then jumped over the bar, grabbed a bottle of whisky and some shot glasses. She then poured 6 shots. "My partner and I thought we'd pay you a little visit. We have a couple of questions"

Jade drank one of the shots and passed the other five shot glasses to the patrons the bar nearest her. "Drink up, it's on the house."

The 5 biker chicks looked at their shot glasses, but didn't move.

Jade's smirk turned into a frown. "Drink up, it wasn't a fucking request."

Reluctantly the bikers drank their shots.

Jade smirked again, then reached behind the bar to and pulled out a bottle of draino. "You call yourself tough. HA. My cousin's Girl Scout troop is scarier than you clowns. Not to mention they sell those wonderful cookies. I'm crazy about the thin mint's myself. I never order less than three boxes."

As Jade continued to talk, she mixed equal parts, Windex, Bourbon and Draino in a tall glass. "I'll bet your all wondering the purpose of this little visit today Right?

An older woman with flaming red hair stepped forward. "What the fuck do you two want? You don't look like cops."

Jade ignored the question and held up the glass. "Tough you want to see tough." Jade then prayed silently that her mom was right about being immune to poison, then drank the mixture down. It tasted rather hideous, but Jade felt no ill effects what so ever.

Meanwhile, Stacy, looked down at her hand which had started to swell up like a balloon and turn red. "What the fuck….."

Wednesday observed and dryly noted as she walked past Stacy. "That's the first symptom. The swelling will be localized to your hand, but you'll soon be feeling numbness in your extremities."

"This is some kind of Joke right."

Wednesday just ignored her and kept walking amongst the angry looking biker chicks.

Jade who had just finished her toxic drink unharmed, slammed the glass down and grinned. "How's that for tough. Look at me, no ill effects." Jade even danced a little Irish jig behind the bar for effect.

One of the women at the bar, a tanned woman with dishwater blonde hair named Ella, sneered. "It's a trick. Just like the spider and the fake poison."

The Ella then grabbed a glass and poured herself an exact copy of the same drink and quickly gulped it down.

Within seconds the woman grabbed her throat and began to turn green. She quickly shrieked and then fell to the floor going into convulsions.

Turning serous, Jade jumped on the bar. "Ok, which of you three assholes kidnapped that Latina girl this morning. Or do we really have to get tough. "

It was then Stacy fell to the floor, now gasping for breath, "I'm feeling numb and having troubles breathing.

Wednesday turned to Stacy, looking quite pleased with herself. "I've always had a special feeling about Harold, his venom must be a bit more potent. I have been feeding him only poisonous spiders and snakes. I wanted to see if I could increase the toxicity of the poison. I'm happy to report, I've succeeded. My initial estimate is incorrect; you'll be dead in less than 5 minutes."

Wednesday walked up to the woman with flaming red hair. "I assume you're in charge?"

"I'm Mary, will Stacy and Ella live." The normally tough woman now looked, visibly nervous.

"Well if follow the directions on the bottles that says what to do if you accidently ingest the stuff, she'll be fine. As far as Stacy if you answer my partner's question, I'll give you the anti-toxin. It's her only hope."

Mary, half freaked out, quickly concurred. "Some gal paid us to do it."

"Jade jumped of the bar and walked over to Mary. "WHO! And where is she!"

"We took her to this abandoned army installation up in the Hollywood Hills. Follow Route 15 until you get to Shelldrake Lane, You'll find the entrance just past that. It used to be called Fort Agarn."

Jade nodded. "I've heard of the place. Who in the fuck ordered it?"

"I don't know her name. Some young chick with black hair. She paid us 5000 to do it. Grab and deliver the girl unharmed."

"What does she look like?"

"We didn't get a good look, she met us at night, but there was one thing."

"What?" Hissed, an increasingly impatient Jade.

"My girlfriend Maggie and Me, this chick kept calling us both Debbie."

Jade's jaw suddenly dropped. "Wednesday, give her the anti-toxin. We have what we want to know."

Wednesday from her bag pulled out a syringe and handed it to Mary. "Give her this, it will neutralize the poison. She'll take a few days to recover. Oh and before I forget, you said your girlfriend was Maggie. Is she the girl with the brown hair that I saw sitting next to you earlier?"

"Yes, Why?"

Wednesday pointed to the convulsing Ella as two other members of the gang were taking her to the bathroom, presumably to induce vomiting. "Maggies cheating on you with Ella, the one who drank the Draino."

"What?" Sputtered Mary.

"In tense and nervous situations, people's feelings often become very hard to cover up. Since Ella has become deathly ill, Maggie has not been able to keep her eyes off her. Not for one second. Not only that, she's barely been able to contain her state of utter panic. The rest of your lot, are angry and visibly concerned for Stacy and Ella. Maggie however has been solely focusing on Ella and she's in a state of near panic. You've all been too busy to notice. If you look, you can see she's having a very difficult time covering it up. She's much more than merely concerned for a friend." Wednesday stated in a plain, matter of fact tone of voice.

Mary's face quickly tensed up as she looked over to the two woman aiding Ella. "Stop. Put her down, no one touch her."

Mary handed the syringe to a member of the gang. "Inject Stacy with this." Mary then silently glared at the now visibly nervous Maggie.

It took all of 4 seconds, for what was left of her of Maggie's composure, to completely fall apart. Tears bursting from her eye's she rushed over to the stricken Ella and held her. "Help her, please. I love her."

Mary instantly fumed in rage, at her soon to be ex-girlfriend. "I knew something was up. You cheating whore!"

The rest of the gang looked equally unpleased as they quickly turned and surrounded, Maggie and Ella. Jade guessed that cheating on one member with another was probably against the rules or something.

Mary, thenwalked to the bar and made up yet other drink of Draino, Windex and bourbon. "Come on Maggie, it's time to take your medicine. Just like your girlfriend. We're supposed to be sisters and loyal to each other until the end. Well, you've both just reached your end."

As the gang members focused their attention on the doomed Maggie and Ella, Jade nudged Wednesday and both quietly slipped out of the bar.

Upon reaching the car, Jade clenched her fist in almost uncontrollable rage. "I know Maggie and Ella will get it, but what about the rest of those fuckers. We can't let them get away with it."

Wednesday nodded, than went to the trunk of the car and opened it. Walking with her, Jade could see it had a few strange looking boxes and several other rather interesting items.

Wednesday grabbed a small box and appeared to think out loud. "Ok, first I'll have to make it looked like the door jammed shut before I….

Jade studied the contents of the truck for a moment, as Wednesday continued to plan her perfect crime. Not a very patient person by any means, Jade wanted results and quickly. After a few moments she spotted something that interested her. It was green metal tube about a foot and a half long, sitting in the back of the trunk.

"This should work." Jade thought, as she pulled it out and studied the instructions written on the side.

It was only then did Wednesday happen to look to see that Jade was holding. It was a military issue AT4 Anti-Tank, Rocket launcher. Wednesday hadn't put it there and quickly guessed it was something that Pugsley left in the trunk after one of his, outings.

Having studied the weapon Jade, lifted it on her shoulder "Wednesday, I don't have all day, for you to stage one of your precious accidents. I'm sick of the fucking things anyway."

Seeing her cousin was deadly serious, Wednesday spoke up quickly. "Uh..Jade it wouldn't take long, really. Besides, you really shouldn't do that. I smelled vast amounts of certain chemicals which indicate they're making...No JADE WAIT!"

Ignoring her cousin, Jade aimed at the front door and screamed. "YOU TOOK TORI, EAT SHIT AND DIE FUCKERS!"

Jade squeezed the trigger. With a loud whoosh, a rocket flew out of the tube and flew right through the still open front door.

KABOOM!

The building became a mass of flame, as a thundering explosion blew out all windows.

Jade however, didn't have time to even enjoy her handiwork, as a deafening secondary explosion, ripped the cinder block structure apart about a second and a half later.

Both Jade and Wednesday were knocked off their feet, not to mention, momentarily stunned and deafened by the blast.

He ears still ringing, Jade came partially to her senses a few moments later. Much to her surprise she could see the building was no longer there. All she could see through all the thick smoke and dust, was a large crater, surrounded by rubble.

It was a very angry looking Wednesday who grabbed her, threw her in the car and drove off. It had been parked just around the corner of the neighboring building, thus shielding it from the blast. All the motorcycles and at least 2 other cars parked nearby, were now all on fire.

As they drove, Jade was sure Wednesday was yelling at her. All she did hear was a loud ringing sound. It was about 5 minutes later, did her hearing finally return.

"I think I over did it." Mumbled Jade, who was still half dazed.

Jade could see her cousin was pretty much livid, making the normally calm Wednesday, very animated. "Fuck yeah you did, you nitwit. They had a meth lab in the basement, which is what I was trying to tell you. I have a superior sense of smell and by the amount of chemicals I smelled, it was a huge one. Labs like that are full of volatile chemicals, which you just happened to set off with your little fireworks show and in the process, nearly blowing the both of us to Chattachoochee. I had a perfect accident planned, but noooo…you had to nuke the whole fucking building. On top of all that, you destroyed the building before I could get Harold back. Must you kill all my pets! Happy now?"

Jade looked back briefly to see a large pillar of black smoke, slowly rising above the city of Los Angeles. It was far larger than the one, caused by the destruction of Wednesday's car.

Suddenly feeling rather pleased about herself, Jade smirked. "Yeah…."

Wednesday fumed silently for a few minutes before her composure returned. "So Jade, you know who had Tori kidnapped."

It was then, a look of true worry slowly formed on Jade's face. It was a look, only one person on earth could have possibly given her.

"Yes, Fawn Leibowitz or otherwise known as….. Crazy Ponnie."

**Do not drink house hold products with bourbon. It's much better to mix bourbon with ****Angostura bitters, water and a sugar cube. That makes what you call an, old fashioned. Much tastier in my humble opinion.**

**The spider that Wednesday has, is made up.**

**Thanks to Invader Johnny.**


	14. Teaming up

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, the characters from the Addams family, and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Outgoth the Goth**

**Chapter 14 – Teaming up.**

**No One's pov**

"Who is Crazy Ponnie?" Inquired Wednesday as they drove towards the Hollywood hills.

Jade who was busy dusting herself off from the explosion, grunted. "She used to go to Hollywood Arts. She was a total wacko, kept calling everyone Debbie, carried weird things in her backpack and that's just for starters. Once the principal realized just how far gone she was, she got kicked out. Tori arrived just after she left and for some bizarre reason, blames Tori. Ponnie says she was kicked out to make room for Tori. She harassed Tori a little while ago and supposedly went to jail. She's a total wack job, but don't underestimate her, she's very dangerous."

Still covered in dust both Wednesday and Jade stopped at a gas station to clean up. Resuming again Jade drove and Wednesday took time to research her new opponent.

"I looked her up and she has her own web page, you are correct, she hates Tori, a lot." Noted Wednesday, as she watched an animation of Tori melting like the Nazi's in the movie, Raiders of the lost Ark, on her phone. "How interesting she did it in the anime style. Very reminiscent of Vampire hunter D. She got Tori's eyes falling out of the head, just right."

"She's got more than a screw loose, she's missing several of them. I was sitting on class one day and she suddenly accuses me of stealing all her fish sticks. I hate fish sticks! Then the next hour, I suddenly find fish sticks in my bag. To this day, I still have no idea how she got the damn things in there. My Bag, was never once out of my sight."

"I see. You said you knew of this old army base?" Wednesday said, as she intently studied Ponnie's rather bizarre web page.

"Yes, it's not really even a base. It's just an old radar installation. It was abandoned more than 40 years ago. A few old buildings and supposedly some tunnels underground are all that remain. Beck told me about the place, he went there one time with some friends to party. It's in the hills and isolated, a perfect place to drink and smoke weed."

The drive continued and as they were about half way to their goal, Jade spotted something going on and pulled over. Looking from her phone, Wednesday saw that they had pulled up in front of a small movie theatre. It was a theatre that on this particular day was showing several movies as part of a Gay and Lesbian film festival.

What Jade had seen and had caused her to stop so suddenly was, a young clean cut man of about 20 holding a "God Hates gay's" Sign. Not only was he holding a sign, he was verbally harassing a pair of young men that were holding hands and walking towards the theatre.

Jade hated lots and lots of things, people like the man holding the sign was near the top of her list. Despite her current mission she couldn't pass this one by.

As soon as the car stopped Jade, looked at Wednesday, "Back me up."

Getting out of the car, she heard the clean cut man shout to the couple. "SINNERS! You chose to be with a man, you chose the enteral fires of hell. GOD HATES YOU AND YOUR KIND!"

Again Jade pulled out her police badge, her new favorite toy and walked up to the man. Wednesday followed close behind. "What's going on here?"

The clean cut man looked at Jade with a distinct frown. "Who are you supposed to be? Another gay freak, destined to spend hell in Eternity."

Jade quickly gritted her teeth and flashed her badge. "I'm a cop, mother fucker! I'm Sergeant Hooker and my associate here is Sergeant Romano. Who in the fuck are you and what in the hell are you doing?"

The clean cut man raised his chest, in an attempt to look macho. "I'm John Earl Taylor and I'm expressing my right of free speech telling these sinners just how deviant their chosen lifestyle is. I live my life as a warrior for Christ. I'm out on front of the places showing these horrid movies every day."

Jade looked to the two men then addressed the taller one of the pair. "So you two were minding your own business, going to see the film festival here and this bozo….."

John immediately protested and in the process interrupted Jade. "I'm not a…."

He never got a chance to finish his sentence, as Wednesday swiftly kicked him in the groin. "Don't interrupt my partner."

John dropped his sign and quickly crumpled to the ground, moaning "Police brutality. I'll have you fired for this."

Jade scoffed and returned to the couple. "This asshole just bugs you, am I correct?"

The taller of the couple, who was a young man short sandy brown hair, nodded. "I'm Ryan and this is my date, Kevin. This is only our 2nd date. We weren't bothering anyone. We were just going to the movies and this guy just comes up and starts harassing us."

It was Wednesday who spoke next, as she stood over the prone form of Kevin. "Let's see, you're wearing a tight white shirt and blue jeans that look just a bit small. You say you're out here in front of these places every day. Protesting or more succinctly being a total asshole to people who aren't bothering you in the slightest. But in reality you're just trying to get up the courage to go inside. But as Shakespeare once said, the lady doth protest too much me thinks. You're obviously a closeted homosexual."

"NO, NO THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I LIKE WOMEN, I'M EVEN SAVING MY SELF FOR MARRIAGE! I HAVEN'T FOUND THE PROPER WOMAN YET! I HAVE A RIGHT TO PROTEST" John screamed, as he picked himself off the sidewalk.

Jade grabbed him and threw him against a wall, "I have a right to kick the shit out of you and dump your body in the ocean, but…" Jade then smirked and looked at Wednesday.

"I believe you're on to something, Officer Romano. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Wednesday nodded and quickly ran to the trunk, where she began to pull out a few items.

Jade, as Wednesday was pulling stuff out of the trunk, turned to John. "Apologize to this nice couple; they're on their second date. I'm sure they both really want things to go well and are probably both very nervous. Which means they don't need your crap, fowling thing up!"

"Never."

Jade pulled out he scissors and pressed them under John's chin. "DO IT NOW!"

Suddenly looking scared, John seemed to wilt, his bravado gone. "I'm sorry."

Jade smirked in triumph. "Ryan, Kevin, I hope your date goes well and have a nice day."

Both Ryan and Kevin who looked both grateful and slightly confused, smiled. "Thank you." They then resumed holding hands and walked into the theatre.

Wednesday, who was holding an adult diaper, two pairs of handcuffs and a ball gag, turned to Kevin. "Some people come out of the closet on their own, but you need some help and we as a public service as officers of the law, will provide you with that help."

"I don't want your help" said John weakly.

Jade grabbed John and pulled him towards the theatre. "Sorry John, like it or not, you're coming out of the closet!"

Jade and Wednesday handcuffed john and pulled him into the theatre. Jade then dragged him into the woman's room where she fitted him with the diaper. After putting his pants back on, she shoved the ball gag in his mouth. Once that was complete, Wednesday and Jade pulled him into the auditorium, sat him down and then handcuffed each of his hands to one of the armrests. Now he could not move from the chair nor remove his ball gag.

Once that was completed Jade said. "Ok, you're going to sit here, and watch all 4 movies today. We've fitted you with a diaper so you don't have to miss one single second of these wonderful films. 4 in all today."

Wednesday then addressed John. "First up is Brokeback Mountain. After that It's Boys don't cry, the other two, we'll leave as a surprise. But they're both critically acclaimed films that show the true meaning of what it's like to be gay. The last film ends just before midnight, We'll come back and release you then. Enjoy the movies."

John struggled vainly but couldn't move as the girls abandoned him.

As they exited the auditorium a man in a suit whom they presumed to be the manger, walked up. "I'm the manager. You're police officers? Is this legal?"

Jade flashed her badge and pulled the man to the side. "Officers Hammer and Doreau. He's just been convicted of a recent gay bashing and as part of his sentence he needs to watch these films. It's a new program, cooked up by Police Commissioner McMillan and his wife Sally. We're in the testing phase right now. To see how it works and get the bugs out. Here's 40 dollars for your trouble."

After taking the 40, the manager said. "I hate gay bashers. I'm more than willing to help."

Jade smiled. "Excellent. If you could keep this quiet that would be great, we want to keep this out of the press until the testing phase is completed. They're going to make a big announcement soon. I'll see to it you and your establishment are mentioned of course, in the press release. Lots of great publicity will come your way. I just need your cooperation. If he makes any noise, you have my permission to punch him We'll send someone to release him after the last movie."

The manager nodded rather enthusiastically. "I will, thank you officers."

A few moments later Jade and Wednesday were once again on their way. They arrived at the gravel road, that lead to the abandoned installation about 20 minutes later.

After a short drive, they came to the base itself. The fence that once surrounded the place was rusting and in several places breached. Behind it, Jade could see a few old Quonset huts and 3 other buildings. Two of them were small and one larger. The whole place looked like it was falling apart.

"I don't see anyone." Jade said, after getting out of the car and walking towards the still closed front gate.

Wednesday however, grabbed Jade's wrist before she could open it.

"Jade…don't touch….listen…."

Straining her ears, Jade realized there was a low hum coming from the gate itself. She then picked up a stick and tossed it at the gate. The result was a shower of sparks.

"The gate is breached in several places, but she obviously electrified the front gate which is the main way one would enter. I estimate at least 20,000 volts. If you do not believe me, feel free to touch the gate. In fact I insist."

Jade glared at her cousin and walked through the brush to a gap in the fence, then crossed onto the compound itself.

"So Wednesday, Where to you want to start?"

She pointed to a 3 story building on the other end of the compound. It was marked in faded letters, Operations. Of all the buildings, it looks like the one that's in the best condition, plus it's the largest."

Jade nodded in agreement and they headed across the deserted compound to Operations. Upon entering they found themselves in what appeared to be an old reception and waiting room area. Everything was old of course, the paint on the walls was peeling, the floors were covered in garbage and the walls with graffiti.

Wednesday nudged Jade, and pointed to some graffiti on the wall. It was the same three words over and over. "TORI MUST DIE!" They would eventually find that; along with "MAKE IT ROT!" spray painted all over the building.

Jade nodded "I think we've come to the right place. Let's look around. I'll go to the left, you go to the right."

A few seconds after they split up, Jade suddenly heard what sounded like the cry of a baby from direction that Wednesday had just gone.

Jade quickly turned around and ran to the sound. After turning a corner, she spotted Wednesday looking at a pink baby carriage that was sitting in the hallway a few feet away. The clear cry of an infant could be heard coming from inside.

Seeing Jade, Wednesday stepped towards the baby carriage. "Jade, I turned the corner and saw the carriage, then the baby inside began to cry. I could use a baby. It would prove useful in my experments.."

Jade suddenly grabbed her cousin and yanked her around the corner. "GET DOWN!"

They did so just in time, as about half a second later, the baby carriage abruptly exploded; the blast itself, violently ripping that section of corridor apart. Jade and Wednesday who were around the corner, were shielded from the blast and thus avoided any harm."

An embarrassed Wednesday picked herself off the floor. "Thank you Jade. I didn't see that one coming."

Jade chuckled and peered around the corner at the destroyed remains of the carriage. "Booby trapped baby carriage; someone's been playing Fallout 3. As long as we don't run into a deathclaw, I think we'll be fine."

"Deathclaw?" Wednesday noted with interest.

"Sorry to burst your balloon, but they don't exist. In light of this little toy, we should stick together."

The pair continued to explore the building, first searching the upper floors. All the found was garbage and numerous booby-traps. Among them were a basket of delicious apples coated with a thin layer of cyanide and a door rigged with a crossbow. But both of them were able help each other avoid the little presents.

After searching all upper floors they came back down to the entry area. "We've searched the upper floors and avoided her little presents. I guess it's the basement and those famed tunnels that supposedly existed. You know, I'll even say it, but I think we make a good team, when we're not trying to kill each other."

"You are correct. I'm sure we will find more Traps, but let's us proceed."

The pair crept down the basement stairs and once gain had to avoid another trap. It was the old bucket of water on top of the slightly ajar, door bit. Only it wasn't a bucket of water, it was a ceramic container full of concentrated, sulfuric acid.

The space beyond was dark and revealed nothing. Trying a theory, reached in and Jade flipped a light switch next to the door. The bright lights which came on revealed a large room and what it was filled with, caused Jade's jaw to drop.

It was filled with mannequins, dozens and dozens of them. Each one had a brown wig and was wearing a different set of woman's clothes. Each mannequin had a photo of Tori's face, where the face would go and a date on a piece of paper that was pinned to it. They were all recent dates.

Wednesday walked up to one wearing a purple outfit. It had a date of two days ago. "Tori wore this very outfit two days ago, I remember. In fact all these clothes and outfits are stuff she's worn recently."

Jade looked around in disbelief. "Oh my god, she bought duplicates of all Tori's clothes and each day put the corresponding clothes on one of these mannequins." There was one for each day and Jade counted dozens of them. "It's like a really creepy, Tori Vega Fashion show. Man is Ponnie ever a fucking loon. There was this one time Ponnie…."

Wednesday wasn't listening anymore, as she was too busy focusing on the obsessive attention to detail that Ponnie had obviously shown, in creating the wonderfully creepy, Tori mannequin army.

Totally in awe of what she was seeing, Wednesday slipped between the Tori's quietly whispering to herself. "Oh my god, the obsessive attention to detail, the beautiful traps, the photo shopped pictures of her dissecting Tori from her website….I must meet this woman."

She was brought out of her thoughts by Jade. "Hey Cousin. I found a trap door in the corner. It leads into some tunnels. I'm even hearing some distant noises. Let's find this bitch and drop her down a well…"

A rare, but eager smile slowly formed on Wednesday's face. "Yes…of course…we must find her…."

**In the post-apocalyptic game Fallout 3, a player will encounter several booby-trapped baby carriages, just like I describe above. You walk near, the recording of the baby cries and then BOOM!" A deathclaw Jade refers to, is a rather nasty mutant that is one of the harder to kill creatures in the game.**


	15. Stranded in Crazytown

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, the characters from the Addams family and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not m.**

**Outgoth the Goth**

**Chapter 15 –Stranded in Crazytown**

**No One's POV**

Jade and Wednesday went through the trapdoor, down a flight of stairs and into a cement tunnel that stretched both left and right. The tunnel was dark, damp and dimly lit with see numerous old cables running along the wall. Like upstairs there were more Tori mannequins. In the dim light they looked even creepier than the ones upstairs.

Pausing for a moment, Jade strained her ears and from her left heard a sound. "This way."

They followed the corridor which branched off at several points and had several rooms off it. All of the rooms were bare. Still they followed the sound, which became louder as they went proceeded.

Meanwhile Tori happened to wake up. The last thing she remembered was answering her door and finding 3 biker chicks there on her doorstep. Before she could do anything, one of them jammed a stun gun in her rib's. But now she was tied to table in large room.

The room itself had cement walls and had various pieces of electronic equipment about. But all of those were covered with dust. The place had a feeling of abandonment.

She saw two doors exiting the room. Looking up she could see ceiling was extremely high. Up above her Tori spotted several cat walks. Naturally she was quite scared and called out. "Help."

It was then she heard the shuffling of footsteps and a familiar voice could be heard. "Hello Tori, do you think I'd possibly forget you?"

Tori closed her eyes and hoped to god to wake up. "No I haven't…Ponnie."

Sadly when she opened her eyes again, not only was she still there, but the brown haired, glasses wearing Ponnie was standing right next to the table.

"First you get me kicked out of Hollywood Arts then you go and be a bad girl….such a bad girl. Actually you're downright EVIL."

Suppressing her fear, Tori did the best to look defiant. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Replied Ponnie, looking rather surprised at the obvious question, "What do I want. I want my life back. The one you stole. I've been watching you…watching you so very closely. You've been bad so very bad….Do you know that if you fry a cadbury cream egg, they smell….."

"Uhhh….No…."

"WELL THEY DO!"

"Ponnie, Fawn whatever you want to be called, please let me go. My dad is a cop, he'll help you."

Ponnie waived her finger in the air and began to pace back and forth in a very agitated manner. "NO..No…No…, First of all, I know your stealing my soul….I know that know….You stole my life and now….you want my soul….so evil are you…so evil…..I have protection now….see…"

Ponnie pulled up her shirt, to reveal a crudely drawn picture of what appeared to be Miss Piggy on her stomach. "See, Miss Piggy will protect me…."

Tori knew the girl was already extremely unstable but now, Ponnie was plain bonkers. What few marbles she had left, were now long gone. "Please…Listen to Miss Piggy, she'll tell you to let me go…."

"No…No…..She says no. I've been following your life…so evil are you….First you sleep with your boyfriend tommy on the roof of your apartment building…then he gets killed and then you sleep with Ryan who was the killer, I wanted to sleep with him…No fair….no…then you date this Pierson guy and go to the Coachella festival with him and your sister Maddie. All the while you're dating Wednesday. And how come you can't turn into a werewolf anymore…Jordan…or is it WREN…HMMMM…WHY!...ALL THIS IS BESIDES THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A MEMBER OF THE REBEL ALLIANCE AND A TRAITOR. YOU MUST BE STOPPED, FOR THE SAKE OF MANKIND!"

Tori, despite being scared stiff, had no idea what on earth Ponnie was ranting about. Though the last part she did recognize was from Star Wars. "I don't know any of these people. My name is not Jordan or Wren. My sister's name is Trina, not Maddie and I've never slept with anyone named Tommy, Ryan or Pierson. Nor am I fighting the Empire. You've gone totally insane."

"Liar, liar…pants on fire…I'm rubber you're glue, whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you. I have the proof. The evidence of your evil deeds. As the hero, I have compiled it. Pictures right here I downloaded from the internet. Look." Ponnie gloated, as she held up her evidence.

After looking at them, Tori noted. "Well that first one, is a picture of me sleeping with some guy on a rooftop, but it's drawn in crayon. The same goes with me sleeping with this supposed killer. The third picture, supposedly of me, this Pierson fellow and someone named Maddie, is just me photoshopped into an old picture of Bob Hope and Dorothy Lamour. I think it's a publicity still from 1942's, The Road to Morocco. The rest of the pictures are more crayon drawings, including the one of me destroying the death star."

Ponnie smiled. "See…Proof positive. I've been watching you…And Wednesday. 8 times your girl tried to bump off Jade and 8 times she failed. I feel so bad for her…Wednesday that is…She worked so hard planning an amusing death for Jade and SHE KEEPS SURIVIING…"

Figuring she was doomed anyway, Tori spat in Ponnies face. "You're fucking nuts."

Ponnie wiped the spit off her face and rolled out a tray of surgical instruments all lined up neatly. "No don't worry, soon my face will be your face. I'm going to remove your face then remove mine and switch faces. Then I'll be you….you the evil one who stole my life. You will be locked up…the only one who would talk to me there, is Crazy Steve and he left me for a Dora the Explorer coloring book. I burnt the book and destroyed his love. Now, all he has left is part of Dora's leg from page 7. And it was colored OUTSIDE, the lines."

Just as she was about to freak out, Tori looked up. Much to her surprise she spotted Jade and Wednesday watching from one of the catwalks above. Jade quickly smirked and gave her a thumbs up. Wednesday just seemed to be starring down at Ponnie.

Jade and Wednesday had followed the sound had arrived in the room a few minutes earlier. From their vantage point, they witnessed Ponnie's rather bizzare accusation.

"See what I'm talking about Wednesday, she's even more unhinged than the last time I ran into her."

Wednesday, who was looking down at Ponnie, didn't immediately respond, causing Jade to nudge her. "Hey….Earth to Wednesday."

Turning to Jade, Wednesday nodded. "I see your point. I think the stairs down there are this way. If we're quiet, we can catch her by surprise."

Jade picked up a short length of pipe that was lying nearby on the cat walk. "Now you're talking. You untie Tori and I'll dispose of our nutty friend."

"Fine, since you're on the offensive, you take the lead. "

Jade and Wednesday quietly crept across the catwalk and as they expected found a stairway heading down to the room where Tori was being held. Upon reaching the door leading into the room, Jade turned to Wednesday.

"Ok, on three, we burst in the room. You get Tori right away and I'll bash Ponnie's skull in."

Wednesday nodded in agreement and as soon as Jade's back was turned, picked a piece o wood, that happened to be on the floor.

Jade then slowly turned the doorknob. "Ok….1…2…"

As soon as Jade reached three, she burst through the door.

Tori smiled upon seeing Jade, with Wednesday right behind her burst into the room. Jade, with a look of murderous hatred, immediately began to charge at the rather startled Ponnie.

Jade however only got about 2 feet before Wednesday brought the board straight down on her head. Stunned, Jade fell face down on the floor.

"What was that?" Gasped rather, shocked looking Ponnie.

Tori just glared angrily at Wednesday as she dragged the unconscious Jade towards a pipe that ran from the floor to the ceiling.,

"I thought you were both rescuing me."

Ignoring Tori, Wednesday, looked up at Ponnie. "Do you have any rope? My cousin will wake soon and when she does, she's not going to be very happy."

Still somewhat confused, Ponnie nodded vigorously as she grabbed a length of rope from a nearby table. "Yes…Yes…of course, I have rope lots of rope."

"HEY, LEAVE JADE ALONE!" Shouted Tori.

Rope in hand Ponnie, ran over to Wednesday. As she handed Wednesday the rope their hands' briefly touched and for a moment they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"Ponnie, You're booby traps were wonderful. The exploding baby carriage, nearly took my head off. Your website showing the 100 ways that Tori should die, is brilliant. Do you believe in love at first sight, because I love you….." Wednesday gushed in an unusual display of emotion.

Ponnie grinned as she began to help Wednesday tie Jade to the pipe. "I felt so bad that your attempt to kill Jade failed. I literally sobbed when I heard your snake died. That's why I wanted Tori's face, so you would love me…I do believe in Love at first sight….I love you too."

A few seconds later, they finished tying Jade up, just as she started to come around.

"Wha…happened…."

It was Tori that answered. "Jade…Jade…Wednesday clubbed you and helped Ponnie tie you up."

Jade glared at her cousin who was now, holding Ponnie close. "What in the fuck! You rotten bitch! As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to kill you both!"

"Jade, I couldn't let you possibly harm one hair on this perfect creature's head. From the moment I saw her picture on her webpage, I just had to meet her, when I saw the mannequins upstairs, I literally fell in love. When I saw her in person, I had be with her forever."

"Wednesday, I'm breaking up with you. I only dated you to make Jade jealous anyway." Tori then turned to Jade. "I did make you jealous?"

Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Not really the time Vega, but yes, you succeeded, beyond your wildest dreams. I got worried when you didn't show up at school and found you missing, Me and Tessio here, decided to look for you."

Tori instantly smiled. "I played hooky to see which of you would come looking for me which one really cares. I was so hoping you'd come first. But those biker chicks stunned me, before you could find me. You do really care about me, you really like me…."

Jade grunted in annoyance. "Yes..yes…yes…I'm admitting I really like you…Happy now!"

"She does Tori, she was so upset with those biker chicks, she blew up the whole gang in one shot. Just because they took you."

Tori looked to Jade with shock. "You blew up the entire gang, just because they took me."

Now looking embarrassed, Jade answered. "Yes…They hurt you…You don't have to worry about them anymore."

A tear came to Tori's eye. "You blew up an entire motorcycle gang just because they hurt me….that is so romantic."

Jade at first didn't know how to respond. "I was kind of worried that would upset you. I did destroy the building and everyone inside."

"No…it only proves that deep down I was right…you secretly love me as much as I love you….I've been never happier."

Jade let out a groan, "Well if we survive this, than feel free kiss me, but lest I remind you…we're both tied up.

Ponnie looked to Wednesday. "Let's blow them up and then get married. I have the whole place wired to explode."

"You're brilliant, crazy and beautiful. I'd love to. Let's kill Jade and Tori then get married."

Tori's Jaw dropped. "We date for three weeks and you just decide to blow me up."

Wednesday shrugged. "I kind of dated you to get back at my mother, I knew she would never approve of me dating someone so…good."

Tori then realized something, "Wait…that stuff about trying to kill Jade…that was true?"

Wednesday frowned. "Yes, that part was true….She liked you and annoyed me. So I tried to liquidate her. But little did I realize, she was my cousin and thus much harder to kill than I thought."

Tori''s jaw fell open. "My god. Cousin? Jade, you're her cousin?"

"My mom and her mom are sister's. They pretty much despise each other and haven't spoken in years. Oh and to just be open…I now know my mom is totally psychotic and eliminates people she thinks are bad. She's been putting poison in my food for years to increase my resistance to it. Still want to date me….because, I'll bet even Sinjin's looking real good about now." Jade said with a darkly humorous laugh that turned into a rather forlorn sigh. Jade then just lowered her head.

Wednesday and Ponnie looked to Tori who looked rather speechless. They then kissed and Ponnie pulled from her pocket a little box with a button.

"You may do the honors, Wednesday my love. It has a 15 minute time delay. Than boom!"

Wednesday took the box and pressed the button. "Jade please do me a favor and actually die this time. Goodbye Tori."

That said, Ponnie looked to Wednesday, "This is the part where after setting up their certain doom, we just leave and don't make sure they can't escape. They won't of course, but we do have to leave. It's in the rules."

Wednesday took Ponnie's hand and nodded. "You are quite correct. Come on future wife, let's get married."

The pair, hand in hand, left the room and shut the door behind them.

After a few moments of silence, Jade without lifting her head, said softly. To Tori, Jade sounded rather depressed. "It's my fault. I made you date her….I got you into this….now my cousin whom I stupidly trusted and her new girlfriend have left us to die. I'm sorry Tori….I really am…."

From several feet away, Tori looked to Jade and said. "Jade?"

"Yes." Again Tori could tell Jade was now deeply depressed.

"I love you…I always have…."

"How could you…even before this…now you know, I have a crazy family and that's on top of the fact, I blew up a bar full of drug dealing biker chicks. How could you ever love me…."

"Jade you did it because you love me…It is a bit extreme and maybe I'm just in shock right now…but I love you. You're beautiful, sexy and smart. I'm never bored with you. It's always an adventure. I don't care about your family….I care about you….I really do…."

Jade looked up and Tori could see she was now crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't have admitted it, but deep down I think I loved you too all along. I was just too stubborn to admit it. I love you too."

Tori smiled, in fact she positively beamed. "You see that didn't hurt at all…you said you loved me and the world didn't end. Now we can live happily ever after."

Jade returned the smile. "No it didn't and it's a very nice thought, but we still have one small problem."

Tori's eyes opened wide. "Oh yeah…were both tied up in the basement of a building, wired to explode."

"Not to mention, Joker and Penguin are not only getting away, but running off and getting married to boot. I don't know about you Vega, but how about we bust out of here and ruin their matrimonial plans."

"Sounds good to me Jade, do you have any ideas?"

Jade briefly struggled against the rope tying her to the pipe, to no avail. "None what so ever. Do you?"

Tori then futilely struggled against the bonds tying her to the table, "No. Sorry."

Jade laughed darkly, "Well, At least our first date will end with a bang."

**Happily Tori and Jade have admitted their true feelings of love and devotion to each other. Tori is even willing to overlook certain shortcomings of Jade's family. But sadly, in less than 15 minutes, they're both going to be blown up. **

**So how will the dynamic duo..err I mean, Tori and Jade escape this deadly trap?**

** Find out next time, Same Bat time, Same Bat channel…..**


	16. Winner Takes All

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, the characters from the Addams Family, associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Outgoth the Goth**

**Chapter 16 – Winner takes all.**

**No One's POV.**

Jade looked over at the table Tori was tied to, only 5 feet away. The table itself was small and metal. Tori in fact took up most of it. Jade guessed that it was probably used as an exam table in some lab or medical facility.

"Think, goddamit, think!" Cursed Jade

Then suddenly she had a memory of her and Cat by the pond, near Cat's house. It was a memory of them finding turtles and Jade flipping them upside down. It amused Jade to watch them struggle vainly, their legs up in the air. It also made Cat cry, but it did give Jade an idea.

"Hey Vega, I have an idea."

"To get us out of here?"

Jade audibly growled. "No dummy, how to condition your hair while you sleep, of course get out of here."

"Sorry Jade, what do you need me to do?"

"Ok, you're about 5 feet away, I need you to start rocking back and forth to tip the table over. Be sure to tip it so you're facing me. Once you've done that, you're going to really try and get it so the table is on top of you."

Tori started shifting her weight back and forth. "Then what?"

"You're died down, but now totally immobile. You can move your feet, your knees, your upper body and hands.. You'll need to work quickly and inch yourself over to me. I have a scissors in my bra. Right in the center."

"Seriously Jade, A scissors in your boot is one thing; one in your bra is just plain weird."

"I thought you loved me." Replied Jade in a mocking voice.

"Don't mock our love Jade. It will last forever." Scolded Tori as she finally managed to get the table to start to tip over.

Jade just rolled her eyes.

A moment later, the table with Tori on it, crashed sideways to the floor. "Ouch!"

"Good, now flip it so it's on your back. It won't be easy. But you need too."

Surprisingly it only took Tori three tries to get the metal table to flip over on her back. It was a bit heavy, but not unbearable. Once that was done, she shimmied her whole body and managed to work her way slowly towards Jade.

Putting her whole body into it, it took about 6 or 7 minutes but Tori to reach Jade and

"Ok Vega, you're doing great. I'll slide down as much as I can and you shimi yourself on top of me."

Jade then slid down as much as she could. That however meant stretching her arms far behind her back. Jades' hands were tied very tightly behind the pipe she was leaning against. She managed to slink down making it easy for Tori to get on top of her, but at the same time it was horribly painful.

Tori kept going working her way up Jade's torso to finally her breasts. According to her estimation about 10 minutes had elapsed since Wednesday had pressed the button. That meant they had about 5 minutes left.

It was horribly awkward, but Tori stuck her face down the front of Jade's low cut black top. Sure enough in a little holster was small pair of black scissors. Now she just needed to pull them out.

Jade who was trying to ignore the pain watched as Tori did her best to extract the scissors.

"Are you licking my boobs Vega!" It very much felt like Tori was taking a little lick while trying to pull the scissors out.

All Jade heard in reply was a "Mrumph…."

"Now isn't the time to be Horny. You can play with my girls later, now just pull the scissors out so we can get the hell out of here."

A moment later, Tori pulled her head back and in her mouth was a pair of black scissors.

"Great, now's the hard part, you need to shimy to the side and around to the back, so you can get the scissors in my hands. If it helps, the sooner you do that, the sooner you can really play with my girls. They're fabulous by the way." Jade thought a little extra incentive would help speed Tori along.

It was hard for Tori, shimming along with a metal table tied to her back, but she quickly managed to move around and got within about a foot of Jade's hands.

In range of Jade's hands, Tori Then took careful aim, said a quiet prayer and spit them out.

They flew and landed right in Jade's hands.

"Bingo." Jade yelled, as she quickly began to use them to cut her the rope that bound her hands.

Jade liked keeping all her beloved scissors razor sharp so she was able to cut the rope quickly.

Once free, she got up and as fast as she could cut the ropes tying Tori to the table.

As soon as she was free, Tori threw her arms around the Goth and gave her a huge wet kiss. "Oh Jade."

Jade smiled, quickly pushed the Happy Latina off and took her hand. "Vega, we have about 3 minutes before, us, this building and everything in it, gets blown to smithereens. Let's go."

The pair ran out the door, up the stairs and across the cat walk. Once in the corridor, Tori couldn't help see her eerie duplicates. Jade however kept her going.

As fast as they could they went. Up another set of stairs, out the trap door, up to the main floor and final out the front door.

But Jade didn't' want to stop. Nearly out of breath, they ran across the compound and hid behind one of the other buildings.

As soon as they did, Jade grabbed Tori and held her tight to shield her. An instant later a low rumbling was heard, followed by a larger explosion that sent, dust, debris flying everywhere and at the same time, nearly deafened them. The building had been reduced a two story pile of rubble.

But other than covered with dust, the pair was unharmed. Even after the explosion had subsided, Jade didn't let go.

"Uh..Jade it's over you can let me go now."

Looking slightly embarrassed Jade let go. "Oh…You ok Vega?"

Tori dusted herself off. "Yeah. I wish I could have gotten at those clothes. Several of those outfits were ones that Trina borrowed and either ruined or stretched out."

"Vega, you're a major pain in the ass." Jade then pulled her close again and looked into Tori's eyes and smiled. "But you're my pain in the ass."

Tori grinned and kissed Jade. "I love you too Jade."

They were about to kiss again when they heard a sound coming from the other side of the compound. A sound other than the ringing in their ears.

It was the sound of Wednesday and Ponnie singing and cheering happily.

"Hooray, Tori and Jade are dead, Hooray, Tori and Jade are dead."

Jade visibly fumed. "Those bastards stuck around so they could watch us die."

"They must have not seen us run from the building in time. They're on the other side of the rubble I guess."

"So it seems." Jade said with a nod, as she put her hand on her chin. "That gives me an idea. Come on."

While there was still a lot of dust in the air, Tori and Jade quickly ran back to the front gate where the car was parked.

"Are we going to steal it?" Asked Tori.

Jade reached inside the open driver's side window and popped the hood. "No, Wednesday took the keys from my pocket when she tied me up. I have a different idea. Keep an eye out for the gruesome twosome, while I work. It should only take a minute."

Tori kept watch while Jade stuck her head under the hood and pulled out her scissors.

Tori watched for a short bit when she heard someone approaching. "Jade, I hear footsteps, I think they're coming."

"Done." Said Jade, as she quietly closed the trunk. "Let's hide in the bushes. Come on."

The pair then hid in some nearby bushes and watched as Ponnie and Wednesday walked up. They were holding hands and looking very much like two people madly in love.

"Wednesday, I can't wait for us to be married. I can't believe I've finally met my soul mate. That and I've finally killed Tori this is the happiest day of my life."

Wednesday, though she still had her normal dour expression, still managed to look very happy. "A madwoman to share my life with. You've made me complete. Plus I'm rid of Jade forever. Things could not be more perfect. How about we drive to Las Vegas and get married right now!"

"Yes…My god yes. Can we pick up a hitch hiker and strand them in the desert with no water along the way?"

Wednesday smirked. "Just one….Come on…."

That said, the pair kissed passionatly, got in the car and drove off.

After they were out of sight, Tori and Jade got of the bushes and began the long walk home.

"So Jade, what did you do?"

Jade slipped her fingers into Tori's hands. It was amazing to Jade, how utterly natural and wonderful it actually felt. "You'll find out soon enough. Do me a favor, here's my phone, call Cat and have her pick us up. Tell her we're on route 15 near Shelldrake lane. Tell her to be careful, as it's up in the Hollywood hills and they're are lots of hairpin turns."

Tori made the call and the new couple walked hand in hand along the road. Jade also took time to tell Tori what had happened from the beginning to the rescue. Though a bizarre and sometimes disturbing story, Tori listened and simply loved the fact that she was with Jade. She cared little about the multitude of broken laws. She only cared about Jade. Love knows no bounds, was something that Tori would say to herself frequently.

They had walked a full hour before Cat's pink car slowly rolled up. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, but there was a terrible accident down the road. It backed up traffic."

Jade smirked and winked at Tori, as she got in the car. "You don't say, come on let's go."

The pair drove back down the road and soon enough about 3 miles further down the road, they came back across the accident scene. It was a hairpin turn that overlooked a ravine. There was a fire truck, two ambulances and numerous cop cars on the scene. Jade then tapped Cat on the shoulder. "Cat, pull over and wait in the car. Tori come with me and play along."

After getting out of the car, Jade and Tori walked up to a cop standing near the edge of the Ravine.

"I'm sorry Miss, this is an accident scene, you'll have to step back." The cop replied.

Jade flashed her badge. "We're LAPD, Officers Benson and Stabler. What happened?"

The officer pointed over the edge, where Jade and Tori could see Wednesday's wrecked car, about 50 feet down.

"These two young women were driving along at great speed when their brakes seemed to have failed, right as they reached this curve. With no brakes they simply sailed over the edge and landed 50 feet below. I don't know how, but both of them actually survived. It took us half an hour to cut them out other wreck. The paramedics are just about to load them in the ambulances. The funny thing is that one of them is an escapee from a high security mental institution."

"Thank you Officer."

Jade led Tori over to the ambulances as two sets of paramedics were attending two very bandaged up figures who looked more like mummies than actual people. Their limbs were all immobalized as well, rendering them unable to move. The paramedics were in the process of getting ready to load the girls into the ambulance."

Jade looked to one of the paramedics. "Are they going to live?"

The man scratched his head. "I don't know how their still alive now. "

He then pointed to Wednesday. "She's got at least 18 broken bones, including both legs, both arms, 7 ribs, her hip, her back and Jaw. The other one has over 22 broken bones."

"So they're going to be out of commission for a while?" Jade quipped, with the hint of an eager smile.

"Oh yeah, both are going to be spending the next 3 or 5 months in a body cast, they'll have numerous operations to insert metal pins and plates, not to mention they'll have to have go through extensive rehabilitation therapy. They're going to have to learn to walk again. It will be a long time before either one of them is up on their feet again."

With an amused look, Jade stepped over to Wednesday. "Looks like you had a bit of an accident. Remember being a safe driver, is all part of being a decent upstanding citizen."

Wednesday, who was unable to talk due to the fact her jaw was broken, just glared back in a sort of an utterly humiliated fashion.

Jade smiled mockingly. "I'll be sure to send you some nice bright flowers for your hospital room. You get better now."

As Wednesday was loaded into the ambulance, they turned to Ponnie.

Upon seeing Jade and Tori, Ponnie's eyes went wide with terror. "It's them…its them. Their supposed to be dead. You're both dead. They did this. Tori and Jade. They're both EVIL…EVIL YOU HEAR ME….EVIL…GET ME AWAY FROM THEM...EVIL!"

Jade shook her head sadly and said to the paramedics. "Poor thing, totally deluded. Hopefully she'll get the help she needs in the prison hospital."

Jade and Tori watched as both ambulances left the scene. The letting herself smile, Jade said to one of the officers. "Well, it appears you have things under control, so we'll head back into town. Keep up the good work.'

As they walked back a stunned looking Tori whispered to Jade. "What did you do exactly?"

Before she could answer, Jade's phone rang. It was her mother.

"Hi Mom, what's up?"

"Jade, I should have told you earlier but it's nice you are teaming up with your cousin to find Tori, but if she's anything like her mother, she might betray you. So be careful."

Jade groaned loudly. "Now you tell me."

"What did she do?" Replied Carolyn West, sounding concerned.

"Well we did find Tori and she's ok. She's my girlfriend now. But Wednesday fell in love with the wacko girl that kidnapped her. Her name is Ponnie. They tied us both up in a building wired to explode. We managed to get out before it blew up."

Carolyn West sounded rather embarrassed. "I just got so caught up in going over old times with Morticia and my mama, that I forgot to warn you. Did you get back at her? I hope you did."

"Of course I got back at her and avenged you in the process."

"How!"

Jade chuckled. "Well it seems that Wednesday and the love of her life Ponnie, were eagerly rushing off to get married, when their brakes mysteriously failed. They didn't get out in time and their car went off a 50 foot cliff. Sound a bit familiar?"

"NO WAY!"

"Mom, guess who's going to spend the next 3 to 5 months in a full body cast! Not only Wednesday but Ponnie as well."

The next sound Jade heard was her mother crying over the phone. "I never got to pay my sister back for putting me in one and you did it for me. Jade, you've made mommy so proud."

"Oh yeah, You'll be interested to know that I blew up the entire biker gang that kidnapped Tori."

"How many did you get?"

"Uhh…I don't know, maybe 17 or 18. They were all drug dealing scumbags."

Jade could hear her mom cry even louder. "My baby got her first kills and she's already in double digits. I've never been happier in my life. I'm crying tears of Joy. I'll make your favorite lasagna dinner Saturday. Bring Tori, I really want to meet her."

"Fine, but no poison. OK. I want to Keep Tori around."

"Yes..Jade no poison I promsie. I love you goodbye. You've made me, so proud to be your mother." Sobbed Carolyn West.

"Bye mom." Jade said with a roll of her eyes as she hung up the phone.

"So you tampered with the brakes? Just like Morticia once tampered with your mother's brakes all those years ago." Tori said, with a devious smile.

"Told you I was going to ruin their wedding plans. I will not be defeated."

Tori beamed. "That's my Jade."

**I hate to say it, but the story is nearly complete. 1 possibly 2 chapters left. **


	17. Unbeatable

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, the Addams Family and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Outgoth the Goth**

**Chapter 17 – Unbeatable**

**No One's POV.**

After watching the two ambulances carry Ponnie and Wednesday away, Jade raised her fist triumphantly.

"How's that for fucking unstoppable, not to mention unkillable. I broke my cousin, evaded her death traps and got the girl. I am unbeatable!"

Tori kissed her on the cheek. "You're adorable, even with an overinflated ego."

Jade put her arm around the Latina as they walked back to the car. "And I thought that was my attractive feature."

Tori playfully smiled and shook her head and poked one of Jade's breasts. "Nope, it's those and they're all mine."

Jade frowned. "What do you mean by, all mine? They seem to be attached to my chest and not yours."

Still smiling, Tori merely stroked a singer finger under Jade's chin. "It's dinnertime and I'm hungry for an very expensive and romantic dinner date."

"Hungry for an expensive and romantic dinner date. Are you now? Perhaps I should have left you left you in that basement." Jade said with Mock annoyance.

Tori shrugged and again poked Jade's breasts. "Attitude like that, will not get your girls played with."

"Expensive and romantic it is. Best of all, you get to be seen with me. Just please stop poking my boob's in public."

With a playful expression and in full view of the other officers, Tori just reached out and grabbed both of Jade's breasts.

Before the shocked Goth could respond Tori pointed at the left one and in a tender voice said. "I'm naming you Bonnie." Then Tori pointed to the right one. "I'm naming you Chica."

"Are you seriously naming my girls!" Sputtered Jade.

An innocent smile forming on Tori's, face she said "I already licked them, so why not."

"You really take the cake Vega, you really do."

With a devious look in her eye, Tori grabbed Jade's crotch and whispered in her ear. "I plan to eat it too….."

"Vega, I'm quite pleased you know what you like." Jade said with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Tori turned back towards the car and purred, "Oh…you'll be pleased alright."

With a smile on her face, Jade along with Tori piled back in the car and Cat drove them home. On the way, the radio was reporting of the mysterious explosion that destroyed a bar and wiped out an entire female motorcycle gang. Her worries about being blamed quickly vanished, when the police representative attributed the explosion to the improper storage of volatile chemicals, that were being used in a very drug lab under the bar.

Upon hearing that Jade smirked proudly. "Told you….I'm unbeatable."

Tori merely rolled her eyes.

Once Cat Dropped off Tori and Jade at her house, Jade took Tori out to dinner on a very romantic date. Jade just like being with Tori and just seeing the Latina happy, made Jade happy.

After dinner, Jade took Tori for along moonlight walk on the beach. Little was said, but very little needed to be said. Each was with the other they wanted to be and were happy with that.

"It's getting late; it is a school night you know?" Tori said.

Jade looked at her phone, it was 11:15. "You're right…Oh my god, I almost forgot….I need to do something."

"What?" Replied, a confused Tori.

"Oh, I need to go and unlock someone…."

They drove to the same movie theatre where Jade and Wednesday had left John handcuffed to a chair many hours previous. As they pulled up to the theatre, Jade was finishing her explanation of what happened.

"So me and Wednesday, handcuffed him to a chair with a ball gag in his mouth. The fourth and final movie is over and I've come to release him."

Tori gave Jade a dubious look. "Are you releasing him because it's the right thing to do or just want to gloat some more? You've been doing it all day. He's bound to be very upset, you know."

Jade shrugged. "So be it then."

The girls entered the theatre where they found the manager. "So how's our boy been today? Loud and angry as hell I'll bet."

"For about the 2/3's of the first movie, then he suddenly got very quiet and been that way ever since. At least no one has complained about him. That's all I know officer."

"Thank you. The last movie is nearly over, so we'll go in and let him go."

"Your welcome and for the press release, my name is Brian Perri. It's spelled with a I instead of a Y."

Jade nodded, "Yes of course."

As they walked away, Tori gave Jade a nasty look. "We're going to have a long talk about this officer stuff. In the meantime, I'd advise you not to let my father see your little badge. He's not likely to be very happy about it."

"Don't worry baby, I'll ask my cousin Pugsley to get you one too. "

Tori's response was quick and loud. "JADE!"

"Ok, Ok, I'll even have him toss in an FBI one."

Tori raised an eyebrow."He will?"

At this point they entered the theatre as the last movie As Jade expected, John was still sitting in the seat, much as he had been. But much to their surprise he was not alone.

A well-built man of about his age with blond hair was holding his hand and feeding him popcorn. Jade assumed this other person must have removed John's ball gag.

Puzzled, Jade and Tori waited for the movie to finally and for the credits to start rolling. Once the lights came up Jade approached John and his new friend.

"Hello John. Found a friend I see." Said Jade, looking rather smug.

The other man stood up and shook Jade's hands. "Hello, I'm Tim. Pleased to meet you officer. I'm in public service myself myself, I'm, a fireman. I'm sorry I removed the gag, but he was hungry and wanted to talk to me."

Jade quickly unlocked John and before Jade knew it, John burst into tears hugged her. "Thank you….thank you. I've been so afraid all my life. So full of fear and self hatred. You forced me to confront my fears and self-hatred straight on. You're such a wonderful human being. Not only did you force me out of the closet, but if it weren't' for you, I'd have never met Tim. He's been with me for the last 3 movies and he's wonderful. I've never been so happy in my life. I'm gay and found a man that loves me for me."

Startled, Jade pulled back and said. "Uh..you're welcome, I guess."

John then hugged Tim and gave him a huge kiss.

Tim then said, "He's going leave that horrible anti-gay church and attend mine. We accept all people. John was so confused and full of self-hatred. You forcing him to watch these movies was the most wonderful thing a person could have ever done. John and I have hit it off beyond anything I could have imagined. We have so many interests in common. Thank you."

Jade smirked "Hey, glad to be of service. Anything else you need?"

Looking slightly embarrassed John wiped his tears and whispered. "Um…Tim's invited me to his place tonight. Can I borrow those handcuffs. I kind of…."

Chuckling, Jade nudged him in the ribs and handed him both pairs. "Say no more, say no more, nudge nudge. Know what I mean."

"Thank you ever so much. Jade, you're a beautiful person. We mean that. Goodbye." John said as he took Tim's hand and walked away.

Grinning ear to ear, Jade watched them leave. "I'm a wonderful human being and unbeatable. What more can I say."

Tori kissed Jade on the lips. "Yes you are, rapidly growing ego and all."

The next day, Jade returned to school triumphant. Not only could she show her new girlfriend Tori off, she broke the news that Wednesday would not be returning.

"What happened?" Said a startled Beck. "And wasn't Wednesday dating Tori."

"She's with me now. Moving on up. Wednesday and Crazy Ponnie who was with her were both in a terrible car crash. They won't be back, let's us never speak of Wednesday again."

"I liked Wednesday." Protested Robbie.

Jade leaned in an glared at the curly haired boy. "Let us NEVER speak of Wednesday again! Did I not say it clear enough for you to hear it the first time? This group has a super Goth, you don't need her, capise?"

"Ok"

Two days later it was Saturday and Jade was looking forward to dinner which was her very favorite lasagna. Tori was going to meet her mother and it would be a fun night. Jade's father having returned from fleeing the house, got called away on business unexpectedly.

Tori and Jade had spent the day at the mall and returned to Jade's house at 5:30 with big appetites.

Entering the home ,she found the house was filled with the wonderful smell of baking lasagna and garlic bread. Just the smells, caused their mouths to water.

"We're in the back dear on the patio?" Called Carolyn, as Tori and Jade entered the house.

They emerged on to the patio, to find both Moritica and Carolyn. They were talking as if they were the closest sisters in the world.

"Hello Aunt Morticia"

Mortica stood up, smiled at Jade, then looked to Tori. "Hello Tori, so nice to see you again. I'm quite pleased you survived. I may have underestimated you."

Tori wasn't sure how to respond. "Uh…thanks…I guess…"

Jade sat down at the patio table, still looking very pleased with herself.. "So how's my cousin?"

"In a full body cast. Pugsley sends his eternal gratitude as he gets first choice of rooms in our new home?"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "New home?"

"Gomez and I have decided to move back out east. We found a wonderfully run down mansion on the edge of a rather gloomy South Carolina swamp. We felt the atmosphere there would be more conducive to her recovery. It's also near the Maximum Security prison hospital that her love Ponnie, is now confined too. She is also in a body cast. So I'm here to say goodbye."

Jade looked to her mother who while she said nothing, looked as pleased as punch. They were getting along now, but Jade strongly suspected it would not last.

Mortica then walked over and hugged Jade. "Well I'm proud of you Jade. You wiped out an entire biker gang in one shot. Very impressive. You're shaping up to be just as deadly as your mother. Come visit us sometime. We can dig up all our relatives and you can meet them personally."

Jade nodded. "Goodbye aunt Morticia. Send Wednesday my love."

"I certainly will."

Morticia then said goodbye to Tori and then hugged her sister.

"We must keep in touch dear sister."

Carolyn chuckled. "So you know where to send the assassins, of course?"

Mortica smiled and kissed her sister on the cheek. "Of course, Love you sister."

"Love you too Morticia?" The odd thing to Jade was that she sounded as if she meant it.

Morticia then waived and left.

Once Morticia was gone Jade jumped for Joy. "Hooray, things are just going my way. Wednesday is out of my hair permanently. I have made it through all the deathtraps and secrets my family has to offer. I'm unbeatable."

Carolyn looked away for a moment. "Jade, arrogance is not a flattering trait for a proper lady."

Jade instantly frowned. "You looked away. You're hiding something else. What?"

Carolyn walked over to Tori and greeted her warmly. "So nice to meet you finally, we have much to talk about. I'm Carolyn. Dinner will be ready in a half an hour. Can I get you a drink?"

Jade growled and confronted her mother. "You didn't answer my question!"

Carolyn waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing dear. Absolutely nothing."

Her Jaw hardening, Jade huffed. "WHAT!"

Tori put a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Jade, maybe you should leave this alone?"

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW THE SECRET AND NOW!" Jade demanded.

Carolyn West sat down and took a long drink of her Martini. "Jade, it's nothing and you really don't want to know it. You really should listen to your pretty and wonderful girlfriend."

Getting angrier by the second, Jade fumed. "I'M UNBEATABLE. I CAN HANDLE IT. TELL ME NOW!"

Carolyn shrugged. "If you insist."

"Yes I insist."

Carolyn took a deep breath. "After I set my parents' house in fire, I set out on my own. It was the 90's and I took a number of different Jobs, including one as a backup singer for a very popular music group, on one of their tours."

Jade nodded, looking slightly interested. "OK. Which group. Aerosmith, Nirvana, who?"

With a faint smile, Carolyn said. "It was the mega popular boy band, The tough guys on the street."

Jade's face instantly fell, upon hearing that name.

In the early and mid-90's, The four member group, usually referred to as TTGOTS, was literally the most popular boy band in the world. With several multi-platinum selling albums and sold out tours all over the globe, they were a powerhouse, with legions of fanatical teen fans.

To Jade this news was not good news at all. Jade utterly despised Boy bands. She despised them, their music and their fans and held them in the lowest contempt possible. To know her mother once sang backup, filled Jade with utter disgust.

"Ooohhh I love their music." Tori squealed, earning her a hateful glare from Jade.

"Mom! Never talk of that or mention that again! I hate boy bands."

Tori thought for a minute. "Wait, didn't they all mysteriously dissappear?"

Carolyn nodded. "Yes, after their 4th album got released, they chartered a Yacht to film a music video for a song about a boy band, that disappears in the Bermuda Triangle. In a case of life imitating art, their yacht vanished in the Bermuda triangle, while filming it. Their last radio message said something about a really strange looking cloud, that was following them. But radar indicated no clouds of any type near their last reported position. It was a perfectly calm day and no trace of the yacht was ever found. It remains a mystery to this very day. Terrible tragedy."

Jade didn't look amused. "I don't care, they're gone, One less horrible boy band and that's a good thing. I don't ever want to hear of that again."

"Jade my dear." Said Carolyn, with a sheepish look. "That's not actually the secret."

Jade's face fell further. "It isn't? Than what?"

Carolyn paused for a moment. "Ah….One of them is your real father!"

Abruptly the very little color in Jade's face vanished, as her jaw slowly fell open. Seconds later Jade began to shake, as a look of utter horror filled her eyes.

"NO…no….It can't be true." Squeaked Jade, now on the verge of tears.

"It is."

Now trembling uncontrollably Jade gasped. "Which one?"

Looking even more sheepish, Carolyn said. "Um…I don't exactly know!"

All Jade did in response, was to start to hyperventilate.

"Well Jade, you see, it was 18th birthday part of Aaron, the youngest member of the band. They were all adults and rather proud of it. Let's simply say the birthday party got a little out of hand. I liked him and gave him a "PRESENT" I liked giving it so much, I sort of gave the same "PRESENT" to the other three members of the band. You were born exactly 9 months later. I didn't meet Brad West, the man who loves you as his own daughter until 3 months later."

Tori rushed over to the now stricken Jade, as she managed to croak out. "You slept with ALL OF THEM!"

A rather embarrassed smile formed on Carolyn's face. "It was a real wild party, what can I say. I never got the chance to tell them, as they vanished in the Bermuda Triangle a few months later."

Now beginning to cry, Jade wailed. "NO…..No…..I'm the lovechild of a boy band."

"Those four guys were so nice and very down to earth, not to mention demons in the sack. Naturally, I felt very bad about them disappearing. So bad in fact, I named you after them?"

Jade upon hearing that, looked at her mom in shock, not that she was already in shock to begin with.

"Well you your name is JADE. J for James, the leader of the group, A for Aaron the cute one of the group, D for Derek who every called Mr. Adventure and E for Edward, the smart one. Besides being smart, was he ever hung…oh my god! But I digress. Any questions?"

The knowledge that not only was she the love child of a member of a boy band, the news she was actually named after the group, was devastating. In fact nothing she had seen, learned or experience in the last three weeks, was more utterly soul crushing that that.

Jade at this point began to sob hysterically and grabbed Tori tightly.

Carolyn casually finished her martini and said mockingly. "I told you so. That you really didn't want to know that secret. But did you listen to me Jade, Nooooo….Jade can't listen to anyone, because she's unbeatable."

A few moments later, Tori said looking just a bit worried. "Uh Mrs. West, she's not letting go of me and it looks like she's kind of falling apart."

Carolyn West got up and tried to calm her daughter down. Tori also tried and they both failed, as all Jade did was sob uncontrollably and refused to let Tori go.

"Your quite right. In fact I think she's suffering a nervous breakdown. I'll call Dr. Bamwell."

Carolyn was right. Jade had lived through everything that Wednesday had tossed at her and came out on top feeling invincible. But the knowledge of her own father and where her name came from, caused the Goth to suffer a total nervous breakdown. It would be 2 full days before Jade stopped crying and 3 days before she could let Tori go. Tori during that time, discovered just how hard it was to pee with a sobbing Goth clinging to you.

But for Tori, it was a labor of love. She loved being able to feed, bath and dress Jade, who for the first week was capable of little else other than crying and blankly starring off into space.

Tori had gotten permission from her parents to temporally live at the west home and take a few weeks off school. Cat brought Tori's homework. In that time Tori loved being to help bring her love back and utterly enjoyed the unlimited Jade cuddles she got. She also took time to get to know Jade's parents who liked her very much. Tori even considered taking up Mrs. West offer of teaching her how to make untraceable poisons.

It was a month before Jade recovered fully, managing to come at least to terms with her heritage. Dr. Bamwell, attributed her quick recovery to the sheer love and devotion that Tori had shown her. The only long lasting effect of her breakdown was an uncontrollable facial tick Jade got whenever music from The tough Guys on the street was played. Tori and the rest of Jade's family refrained from mentioning the group at all possible from then on. Jade's mom suggested she could try to get the group's money, but Jade refused, as she would have to admit her deepest shame in public.

After her recovery, Jade was just a bit wiser and just a bit less cocky. She had more than learned her lesson and never again described herself as unbeatable. Whenever Jade's ego did get a bit too big, Tori only need to play a The tough guys on the street record and that would shrink it right down to size.

Jade a year later learned, Wednesday and Ponnie were getting married in a beautiful prison ceremony. This time Jade didn't spoil it. Only because the person she hired to poison the cake, backed out at the last minute. Wednesday was so grateful that all went well, that she agreed to an uneasy truce with her cousin.

She knew their truce wouldn't last, but that hardly mattered.

Her and Tori would last and that was all that mattered.

THE END!

**I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please review.**

**Thanks again to Invader Johnny for help.**


End file.
